Adventures in Parenthood
by optimus prime 007
Summary: This is about two daddies, Prowl and Jazz, as they raise their baby femme, Violet.This is a sequel and another totally cracked fic about sparklings. Ch 19 Prowl returns to base with the bad news.
1. Chapter 1

For those first time readers, this is a sequel but you don't necessarily need to read the first story to enjoy this one. However, if you want to read about how Prowl had to take of a sparkling Jazz please read the first story. If that had never happened, this story would have never been. Also, there will be no slash, maybe a look here or there by Jazz or Prowl. But this is mainly about them raising their baby femme, Violet.

Also, I'd like to thank all those readers for their reviews and for voting for this sequel. I hope to continue to entertain you as we continue on with more sparkling humor, goodness, and love. As before this will be OC, movie verse, and hopefully just as funny.

So, let us begin with this brief introduction chapter. We pick up right where we left off with 'Oops! What Do You Mean Oops!'. Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, and little Violet are all still in the med bay.

* * *

_**Med Bay**_

Jazz just stood there, one smitten mech with a huge grin on is face, one sparkling femme wrapped snuggly in a thermal blanket recharging in his arms, optics totally locked on her, spark threatening to explode with happiness. Never, during their long time as a bonded pair, with Prowl, had the thought crossed his mind about being a father.

He'd accepted the fact that there would be no sparklings of his own once he bonded with Prowl. Hence, was the reason why he made sure to experience a bit of fatherhood when he helped to raise Bumblebee and the twins. And Jazz had always looked forward to the day when Optimus and Elita had a sparkling of their own so he'd get the opportunity again.

Also, the desire was never there because he thought it was impossible for two same sexed mechanisms to produce offspring. One of them had to have a reproduction chamber and the other had to have a way to insert the small amount of spark energy needed to create a new spark inside said reproduction chamber. And neither Jazz nor Prowl were the type of mechs to be retro-fitted with one – if that was even possible.

But when Ratchet approached them both with his…surprisingly, radical medical know how, the impossible had become a reality. Neither mech was to be retro-fitted and have their mechhood decimated by the onslaught of jokes Sunny and Sides would no doubt have come up with - both Jazz and Prowl were very relieved about that! And to be honest, Jazz was both shocked and touched by the fact that Prowl agreed to go through with Ratchet's…some what humiliating and uncomfortable procedure.

The end result for both of them was more than worth it.

Violet.

The tiny femme was only about twenty Earth minutes old and already she has captured the sparks off all who'd witnessed her birth, especially her two fathers. The relief that her spark was strong enough to give her protoform life melted away into the pure joy they felt now.

Prowl stood beside his sparkmate, his optics glowed with the same happiness, his spark pulsed with such pride. Both powerful feelings even radiated from the mech, which was rare for any emotion to emanate from Prowl. He'd be the first to admit that since he's so calm unless he was angry at the twins. But everything was different now. He could feel it. He knew it in his processor and in his spark.

With this new life comes a new responsibility, right?

Prowl honestly didn't know everything that was ahead for him or Jazz but he was ready to take on anything. Violet would rely so much on Jazz and Prowl during her first couple of weeks. Prowl knew that much from paying close attention to the conversations Elita and Chromia had about Max and Boomer. He didn't think of it as eavesdropping…more like information gathering as if he'd gone on a recon mission.

Still, he didn't learn much as the two femmes often recounted how many times their little mechs did something that only reminded them of their fathers – apparently Max could belch like Optimus while Boomer could drop stink bombs as bad as Ironhide. There was still so much more Prowl needed to know. After all, it was his duty as Violet's father to know all he could, to be prepared for anything and everything.

"Alright then…off you go. My duty is done," Ratchet commented, arms crossed across his chest, feeling rather happy with himself for pulling off this small miracle.

"Already?" Prowl questioned, looking a bit disconcerted at the CMO's announcement. "Is it safe for her? She was just born!"

"She's perfectly fine," Ratchet said rolling his optics. "I'm sure you both have lots of questions."

"Yes, several actually," Prowl responded.

"However," Ratchet quickly stopped Prowl before the mech really got going. He knew how thorough Prowl was during investigations. There was no doubt in Ratchet's processor that Prowl would ask question after question until the next millennium if Ratchet let him. The CMO wasn't going to let him. "This is not the time. I'll come by later. Violet is in recharge and will be for a few more hours. It'd be best if you took her to your quarters, let her get settled in. It's important that she not be bombarded with too much information for her first few days. This will give the three of you a chance to get to know each other and strengthen your family bond - _**very**_ important for newly sparked sparklings."

"Our family," Jazz sighed, that grin still on his face, optics sparkling up at his sparkmate. "Did you hear that, Prowl? _**Our**_ family. I never thought…"

Jazz cut himself off, overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment. He still couldn't believe it! He was a father. He had a sparkling. Her form was so warm in his arms but he was still tempted to ask Prowl to pinch him to prove everything during this moment was real. He looked up at Prowl, words failing him once again.

Prowl relented. The questions could wait. Through their bond he could feel every emotion and how overjoyed his sparkmate was. Besides, Jazz was making that face that Prowl could never say no to.

"Very well," the black and white mech smiled affectionately, one tender finger caressing the tiny femme's forehead. She was so beautiful, appeared so sweet. It _**would**_ be nice to put her in the recharge crib he and Jazz made for her. After all, this had been the moment Prowl had been imagining for some time. No more imagining…she was here and in his life…in their life. His chest swelled up with pride as he looked from his daughter to his sparkmate. "Let's take Violet home, Jazz."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! RL take priority. But here you go. I hope you like it.

* * *

_**A hallway**_

"Do you see them yet?" Sunny asked, hiding around the corner with his brother.

"No," Bumblebee sighed, trying to appear casual in the middle of the hallway waiting for Jazz and Prowl to show up with their little femme. "Why am I the one hanging out here?"

"Because Prowl would be less inclined to shoot you on sight," Sunny quickly answered.

"It's true," Sides added. "Remember last month, when he came back from a mission early."

"What did you guys expect? You were in his office trying to pull a prank!" Bee exclaimed.

"But it took me three hours to buff out the laser fire residue he left on my armor!" Sunny whined.

"And I had to sit there and listen to him moan about it for three hours," Sides commented.

This of course caused a shoving match between the two brothers who started swearing at each other in Cybertronian. Bumblebee just rolled his optics, wondering why Primus saw fit to leave him in charge of the blunder twins.

"Just be happy he only fired warning shots," the yellow and black mech told his friends. He was about to step separate the brothers when he spotted Jazz and Prowl slowly approaching. Both mechs were focused on their sparkling and didn't notice Bee yet. "Knock if off! They're coming!"

Of course, Prowl's acute audio receptors picked up on a disturbance up ahead. His optics narrowed the moment he spotted Bumblebee. The young mech appeared uncharacteristically nervous and fidgety standing there. Which meant there was a high probably that the other two hoodlum bots were nearby.

"Prowl, be nice," Jazz whispered, knowing his sparkmate's train of thought so well. "This is supposed to be a happy day."

"I know. But I'm going to nip this thing in the bud before it gets out of control."

Jazz smirked.

"What?" Prowl questioned.

"You're getting the hang of Earth slang…finally."

"Jazz, I'm serious. I'm thinking about Violet and what kind of protection she needs from mechs like Sunny!"

"She's only a sparkling!"

"Exactly, best to start now so it's not an issue later," Prowl said moving away at a quickened pace.

Jazz merely shook his head, walking at the same nonchalant pace he'd been walking since they left the med bay. He didn't want to disrupt Violet's recharge. She was far too adorable snoozing in his arms.

"Stop hiding, Sunny," Prowl ordered once he was close enough. "I'm not going to shoot you in front of my daughter even if she is recharge. The sound would wake her."

"Right, no violence in front of the sparkling," Bumblebee quickly agreed as the twins came out of hiding to stand beside him.

"There are going to be some rules around Violet and I expect you to follow them," Prowl growled, getting in Sunny's face.

"Whoa! Prowl, back down before you blow a gasket," Sunny yelped, holding his hands up in surrender. "We just wanted to see the little femme. That's all. I swear! Ratchet kicked us out so we missed her birth."

"Prowl, stop being so overprotective," Jazz chided, seeing how he was the only mech, other than Optimus, who could speak that way to Prowl. "There's no harm in letting them see our precious baby femme. She's recharging and won't be bothered."

"But Ratchet said…"

It was on a rare occasion that Jazz ever sent a negative vibe Prowl's direction through their spark link. This one was powerful enough to shut Prowl up and get Jazz's point across. This _**was**_ a happy day, not just for them but for everyone on the base. Such happiness was to be shared and enjoyed.

"Very well," Prowl frowned. "But only for a few minutes. Per Ratchet's suggestion, we'd like to get her settle in as quickly as possible."

"No noises or touching," Jazz smiled, gently pulling the blanket apart to reveal more of Violet's upper body and head, since only her face was barely exposed before.

The tiny femme continued to recharge oblivious to the three young mechs grinning at her. Her left hand, balled up, was resting comfortably near her left ear. Jazz had tried to get her to keep it down earlier to no avail. Violet wanted it there as she recharged and would put her hand back each time he moved it down.

Then she suddenly rubbed her nose with her left hand. Optic covers scrunched up slightly as one tiny fist moved back and forth a few times. When done the hand slowly returned to its place of rest. And her mouth opened slightly.

Quiet aws sounded.

"Wow, she's adorable," Bumblebee commented making both Jazz and Prowl feel very proud.

"Yeah, she looks like Prowl when he recharges," Sunny added, optics still locked on the little femme, one finger lightly touching her chin.

Jazz thought it was funny. He didn't really make that correlation until this very moment after Sunny's comment. Prowl did liked to sleep with his left arm up and draped on the pillow above his head if he was lying on his back. On the rare occasion when Jazz returned to their quarters late that's how he found his sparkmate.

Hang on…

"And just how do _**you**_ know that?" Prowl asked, optics flaring, locked in a 'look that could kill' glare on Sunny.

"Oh slag," Sunny gulped.

The sound and commotion of three young mech's running for their lives and one mech in hot pursuit yanked Violet out of recharge.

At first she just appeared startled. Her blue optics as wide as they could be, blinking up at Jazz. That lasted for all of a couple of seconds before she started whimpering. Tears formed in her optics and she trembled slightly in Jazz's arms. She instinctively reached out for comfort through her spark bond.

"Shh, little darling. Everything's alright," Jazz cooed, rocking her gently, while covering her back up. Giving her all the love and comforted he could to calm her.

The tears ceased. The cries quieted down. One bottom lip stuck out. She didn't like being brought out recharge like that. Her optics glanced around searching for the other one she felt a connection with. When she didn't see him she whimpered softly.

"He'll be back, Violet," Jazz smiled warmly, moving along down the hallway. "Prowl is just being a bit overprotective of you right now. But I have a feeling you'll fix him of that. Wont ya?"

Violet yawned. Her optics covers slowly opened and closed a few times before remaining shut. And just like that she was in deep recharge again.

"Oh yeah, you'll have Prowl wrapped around that tiny, little finger of yours in no time baby Violet," Jazz chuckled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for an update. I must have rewritten this chapter three times before I got it right! Then I got busy with family and holidays. Sorry!

So we continue with Optimus, Elita and little Max.

* * *

_**The Playroom**_

Optimus Prime was spending what quality time he could with his son before he had to return to the command center. It didn't bother the big mech one bit that Max was still recharging. Optimus actually found it rather peaceful and calming to watch his little mech recharge.

Elita One was standing beside her sparkmate, smiling. How could she have not given Optimus a sparkling before now was beyond her? His love knew no bounds for her or their sparkling. It was a sight to see him always standing so tall and proud before. Yet, ever since Maximus was born, Optimus appeared a bit taller, chest a bit broader, his small a bit warmer and brighter.

Even now he had a huge grin on his face as he adjusted the thermal blanket around Max. The little mech lay on his stomach, pint sized aft up in the air, in deep recharge did not move. And he would remain like that until he woke.

Elita and Optimus had tried a few times to get their son to lie in a more comfortable position when he recharged in an awkward position. But to no avail, Max would wake up cranky if they tried to move him. So they let him alone to recharge in whatever position he was in.

Optimus smiled at the thought.

"What?" Elita asked quietly, sensing her sparkmate's amusement.

"He reminds me so much of you," he whispered.

"That's more you're position," she smirked. "I don't recharge on my stomach."

"No, I was thinking about how cranky he gets if we try to move him. You, on a number occasions, have hissed or growled at me when I tried to put you in a more comfortable position."

_Clunk!_

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his left breast plate where Elita just punched him.

"For saying not so nice things about your bonded."

"But you're rather adorable when you growl when recharging," he smiled fondly at her.

"Much better, lugnut. Now get a move on, you'll be late for your shift."

"As Prime, my shift starts when I arrive for it," he smirked, giving her a sideways glance. She rolled her optics at him making him reach his long strong arms out, pulling her into an embrace. His deep voice a tender whisper as he spoke to her, nuzzling her face with his. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

"Yes," she sighed, leaning into his affections. "But I never grow tired of hearing it."

"Think we can convince Ironhide and Chromia to sparkling sit Max tonight so I can show you just how beautiful you are to me?"

Before Elita could even formulate the answer her spark was _**so**_ desiring at that moment a loud crash sounded. Loud was putting it mildly. It sounded more like a twenty car pile up in the hallway! And of course, it woke Max up instantly.

"**OW! That's a very sensitive junction**!" yelled Sunny's distinct whining voice.

"**We didn't do anything, honest, Prowl**!" Sides yelped.

"**Prowl, don't you think you're overreacting**?" came Bumblebee's response.

The only response heard inside the playroom was the sound of metal clashing.

Optimus let out a hefty sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Go easy on them," Elita said, lifting Max up into her arms.

Teary optics looked around the room as he tried to figure out what woke him. Upon seeing his father he reached for him, calling for him through their spark bond. Optimus obliged, taking his son into his arms and cradled him close to his chest.

More yelling, cries of pain, and twisted metal sounded from the hallway.

"This is a happy day," Elita reminded her sparkmate.

"I just hope Prowl doesn't overreact like he did when Jazz came back online."

"He reacted like normal being a bit over protective of his mate. I would have done the same thing if it was you in the med bay."

"But you wouldn't have locked Ratchet out of the med bay for fear of him harming your mate when he was actually helping your mate."

"No, I would have locked him out for _**other**_ reasons," she smirked at him.

Optimus chuckled.

"**OW! FRAGGER! YOU RUINED MY PAINT JOB**!"

"**SHUT UP YOU GLITCH**!"

"**FRAG YOU**!"

"**SUNNY DON'T DO IT**!" Bumblebee warned.

A hard thud sounded against the wall.

"Good Primus," Optimus groaned. "I'd better get this under control. Here, take Max."

Max immediately beeped and clicked while stubbornly clinging to Optimus' chest plate. He didn't understand what was going on but knew his father would protect him. No one was bigger than his father. Except Grimlock. But he wasn't around.

"I'll be right back, Max, I promise," Optimus cooed, kissing his son on his forehead.

After that, Elita was able to extract Max with ease. The little mech immediately huddle close to her for comfort, nuzzling his face against her shoulder.

Meanwhile, out in the hall Prowl had Sunny pinned against the floor, arms tightly secured behind the young mech's back, and was pulling out his maximum security restraints. The black and white mech was fully intent on dragging the young mech's aft to the brig!

"**Front and center**!" Optimus bellowed before Prowl could cuff Sunny. It was the only way Optimus could think to put a quick stop to the situation. "**On the double**!"

It was very rare that Optimus ever used that tone with the Autobots. But the four bots in the hallway knew they'd better do as they're told. Even Prowl stood tall and at attention like a bot straight out of the Autobot academy.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened to cause such a ruckus," Prime started. "I will ask that nothing like this ever happens again near the playroom or any of the rooms in the living quarters. The noise is upsetting to sparklings."

To back up Optimus' words Max's wails started up again and echoed loudly out into the hallway. Each mech before their leader looked guilty, Prowl most of all.

"I trust Max as made my point clear."

"Yes, Sir," they all replied.

"Good. You three are dismissed. Prowl, come with me."

Prowl was kicking himself within. He didn't mean to wake Max up. And worse, now that his anger was gone he could now feel the distress from Violet through their spark bond. No doubt his sudden departure was what upset her.

"He's a stubborn mech just like his father," Elita smiled as Optimus took his son back into his arms. The sparkling's cries immediately dulled down do soft whimpers.

"Honestly femme, you rivalry me with your own stubbornness," Optimus countered. Elita just gave him a look that made him laugh softly. "Elita, can you give me a moment with Prowl, please?"

"Remember to go easy on him," she whispered, leaning in and caressing Max on the head. Max continued whimpering, a few fingers crammed in his mouth.

"I haven't forgotten," he smiled, watching her leave.

The astrosecond Elita was out of the room Prowl spoke. He was still upset with himself and was intent on trying to rectify the situation.

"I apologize, Sir. It wasn't my intention to wake up Max."

"Yes, I know. Would you care to tell me what happened?"

Prowl bowed his head, speaking softly, "I didn't think. I just…overreacted to what Sunny said." He looked up at his commander. "I think something is wrong with my processor. It's not functioning properly!"

"I seriously doubt anything is wrong with your CPU, Prowl," Optimus chuckled, repositioning Max on his other shoulder. The sparkling was still being fussy so Optimus started gently caressing his son's back. "In fact, I believe you are over thinking your role as Violet's father."

"I only want what's best for her. And to do that I must think of…"

"We all want what's best for our children," Optimus interrupted. "But as a parent you must accept the fact that no matter what you are not going to be able to protect them from everything. They're going to fall. They're going to cry. It's your job to simply be there for them. To teach them how to get back up. To be there to wipe their tears and tell them it's going to be ok. Parenting can be very stressful while at the same time the most beautiful experience of life."

"Even raising…the twins?" Prowl asked with a smirk.

Optimus pondered an answer for a moment.

"Ok, so there are _**some**_ exceptions. I admit Ironhide and I were more stressed out when we watched after the twins. However, I wouldn't trade an astrosecond of my experiences in helping to raise them. Though they were often destructive they were also wildly entertaining."

"I think I understand what you're telling me, Sir," Prowl smiled. "I'll try not to overreact…too much. And I'll keep in mind to enjoy every moment with my daughter."

Max made a sudden choking sound and before Optimus could react his son vomited up partially digested energon. His whimpered ceased instantly. Big round blue optics looked up curiously at his father unsure if he was in trouble or not.

Prowl resisted the urge to bolt out the door. The smell was…awful to the senses. In fact the second in command was impressed at how stoic Optimus appeared as he looked at the puke and then at his son.

"Good Primus," Optimus muttered softly under his breath as he felt the warm substance sliding into the crevices of his armor. It took all his will power to not shudder at the sensation.

"Is this one of those moments, Sir?" Prowl asked, unable to prevent a small laugh from sounding.

"Just you wait until Violet's first system upset, tank purge, or waste dump," Optimus grinned. "Then you can laugh at me if you will. Dismissed. And send Elita back in here!"

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir!" Prowl saluted and ran out the door, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long! My muse has been focused else where during writing time. Hope you like it.

* * *

Prowl felt the cry through his bond before his audio receptors heard it. Violet wasn't happy at all! Nope, she was one cranky femme at the moment. It was astonishing too. She was louder than Boomer and Max!

"Frag it to pit! I haven't even been a father for a day yet and I'm already messing things up!" he chastised himself as he hurried down the hall where the crying coming from.

Jazz had just arrived at their quarters and was having a hard time trying to calm Violet down. The tiny femme was really working herself up into a fit now and was hiccupping.

"Here, you try!" Jazz said, handing her to Prowl.

Prowl barely had his hands around Violet when she let out an audio receptor piercing howl! Arms and legs moved with vigorous agitation. Whoa! She was not a happy sparkling!

"This is breaking my spark!" Jazz said worriedly, taking Violet back into his arms, cradling her close to his spark.

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Ratchet grinned holding up an energon bottle.

"Oh thank Primus!" Jazz sighed in relief.

The silver mech grabbed it and gently put it to Violet's mouth. Instinctively her mouth clamped down on it and started suckling. The audio receptor shattering cries were replaced with desperate sucking noises. And the tears slowly stopped from her blue optics and dried up.

"Once her tank is full she'll recharge until morning," Ratchet said, leading the mechs into their quarters.

Both had only optics for their little femme. It was a wonder that they didn't even trip or stumble as they walked in.

"Prowl, would you like to ask those questions now?" Ratchet asked, dreading the length of time he may be spending here.

"Later, perhaps," the black and white mech replied, one finger softly caressing the top of Violet's head.

Prowl didn't even look at Ratchet sigh with relief. Nor did he see the happy grin on the CMO. It was a rare smile, one that went unseen by the family and quickly fell from his faceplates as he left their quarters. After all, Ratchet did have a reputation to keep and he didn't want the Autobots to see he had a real soft side for sparklings.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Prowl whispered, as her optic covers slowly closed, the drained bottle falling from her lips as she turned her head into Jazz's chest.

Together the two mechs put their precious little femme into her recharge crib. Jazz carefully laid her down while Prowl pulled up the covers and tucked her in. Their happiness shared quietly though their bond.

They had one content little femme sparkling purring while she recharged. Her two daddies were content to just watch her for a while before heading to bed. And it wasn't until dawn when Prowl rose from his recharge.

Soft beeping and warbling quietly sounded from the recharge crib, making him smile. He felt as if he were the luckiest mech on the planet. Careful to not disturb Jazz, Prowl slowly slipped off the bed and then tread softly to the crib to peer down at his daughter.

Violet was in her own world. Legs happily kicking. Mouth happily sucking on five tiny fingers from one hand. The other hand was move about with the blanket. Her beautiful blue optics focused on it as she moved it back and forth or up and down.

Honestly, Prowl thought his spark was going to burst the pure joy and happiness he felt swelling within. So over come by his emotions he felt the need to hold his sparkling.

"Good morning, Violet," he smiled, reaching in and gently lifted her up.

Violet, not understand why she was being disturbed started wailing. Loudly. Of course her cries instantly woke Jazz up and he rushed over.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold her so I carefully picked her up," Prowl said, trying to calm his sparkling down by rocking her gently against his chest. "I was very careful!"

SPARLKING PROTEST OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!

Not only did her cries increase in volume but she started thrashing her arms and legs about. Prowl was mortified to think the made her cry like this. What's worse, he had no idea what to do.

"Here, let me see if I can get her to calm down," Jazz suggested, his own panic building within.

Silence. And a little cooing from Violet as her optic covers blinked lazily. She looked as calm as could be like nothing happened.

Prowl had a sinking feeling in his spark as he looked at her so content in Jazz's arms.

"Maybe you just startled her. Try again," Jazz said, holding Violet out for Prowl to take.

The normally calm mech hesitated, his spark a torrent of emotions, but then he reached for his sparkling. And as expected, Violet started wailing again. So Prowl did the logical thing and handed her back to Jazz.

"I…I have some reports I need to attend to," Prowl said as he hurried towards the door.

"Prowl, wait! She just…"

The proud second in command was out the door and down the hall before Jazz could finish his sentence. He even ignored the call of his sparkmate through their bond as he hurried to his office. He even ignored the shout form his commanding officer!

Once alone, Prowl sat at his desk and did nothing. He didn't know what to do. All the joy he felt…what was if for if he couldn't share it with his sparkling femme?

"Prowl, are you ok? I was calling for you when you ran by my office."

"I'm fine, Sir."

Optimus entered the office and closed the door behind him. In all the time he's known Prowl he has never seen the mech look so dejected before. Not even after a fight with Jazz! And in all good conscience Optimus couldn't let his second in command continue on without finding out why.

"I don't want to be too imposing…but what's wrong?" Optimus gently asked.

It took a moment for Prowl to collect himself. He was on the verge of losing control to his emotions. But finally he looked up at Optimus. Sadness and spark ache reflected from his face.

"My sparkling hates me," Prowl frown as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thanks to all you readers who've reviewed, added to favorite, or just added to alert list. Thank you so much! Now we continue right where we left off. Prowl needs a pep talk so Optimus is going to give him one.

* * *

Optimus let out a short laugh.

"Good Primus! Your sparkling does not hate you, Prowl!"

"She does! You should have seen the fit she threw while I held her and how calm and quiet she was when Jazz held her. She only cries when I hold her."

The big commander let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. Prowl totally believed that his sparkling hated him. Now it was up to Optimus to fix it.

"Come with me," he ordered Prowl.

Prowl did as ordered, following Optimus down the hall and into his and Elita's office. There was Max, recharging on a small bed Wheeljack installed for the happy parents so they could do quiet office work while their sparkling recharged. Prowl was even thinking of having the same thing down in his office. But now he just didn't know.

"Please sit," Optimus asked while he adjusted the thermal blanket around Max.

Sighing, still feeling hurt, Prowl sat down. His doorwings drooped down as low as they could go. He even hung his head. Logically, he couldn't see it any other way. Violet only cried when he held her so she must hate him.

"Stop it before I make it an order. Your sparkling does not hate you," Optimus said sitting down behind his desk. "She…"

Soft clicking sounds quieted the big mech. Both Prowl and he turned to see Max was slowly coming out of recharge. The little mech stretched and yawned before turning on his side and looking at his father.

"He'll stay there a few more minutes until all his systems are fully awake," Optimus smiled. He reached over and closed the door to his office from the control panel on his desk. "Now, Violet doesn't hate you. Sparklings are very intuitive little mechanisms from the beginning. It doesn't surprise me to see that she already instinctively knows that _**you**_ are the authoritative figure in her life. So she's already starting to test you."

"Test me? She can do that?" Prowl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she can and will," Optimus chuckled. "As the one who'll be disciplining her the most, you can't let her walk all over you. If you do that, they'll never listen to you. So it's up to you to be firm with her, but not too firm. But at the same time loving."

"So…did Max do the same thing with you?" Prowl asked as the little mech climbed down from the recharge bed and crawled over to his father.

Optimus immediately lifted Max up onto his lap like he always did. The sparkling squealed with joy and then climbed up Optimus' chest and onto his shoulder, much like he always did. Once there he started yanking and pulling on his father's antenna. And then he growled at his father's hand that extracted him.

"About that," Optimus said as Max's mouth latched onto his hand. The big tough mech wrecker tried not to wince. But even Prowl winced because it did look rather painful as Max bit down, growling. "Let's just say I leave majority of the disciplining to Elita."

Prowl almost laughed. Almost. He did have to cover the smile on his face for the sake of his Prime's honor.

"I just don't have the spark to discipline him so much," Optimus smiled, gently prying Max's mouth open. An already prepared energon bottle was grabbed off the desk and handed to the sparkling. Max eagerly grabbed it clicking and beeping happily. "I'm sure as he gets older and understands more, I'll be firmer with him. For now I just can't help but love him and let him get away with stuff. Whenever Elita's not around, mind you."

Ok, that made Prowl laugh. A good and hearty laugh too as he was feeling much better now.

"Isn't that right, Max?" Optimus smiled, tickling his son's belly.

Max blew a raspberry at his father and then went back to drinking his energon. His response only made his father's chuckle and stare lovingly down at him.

"Just remember, Violet is going to test you. She's going to throw a fit from time to time. But don't let it bother you. Ride it out. You have to with femmes. Trust me I've got lots of experience with Elita and she's a grown femme!"

"Believe me, I _**know**_," Prowl snorted, thinking back to what Violet did to him a short while ago. Optimus gave him a hard look. "I mean about Violet, not Elita!"

"Relax, Prowl," Optimus laughed.

Max pulled his bottle out and laughed too. He didn't know why. He just did so because his father did.

"Just remember, it's as much a learning experience for Violet as it is for you and Jazz. We're not all natural parents. But I've known you and Jazz a long time, you'll be good fathers to Violet. I know it. Now get out of here. I distinctly remember giving you and Jazz time off to be with your sparkling."

"Thank you, Optimus," Prowl smiled, rising to his feet.

"Anytime," he smiled and then his attention focused on his son in his lap.

Prowl left to give the father and son their privacy. The moment he emerged he spotted a worried Jazz rushing towards him.

"Where's Violet?"

"Bumblebee's watching her in our quarters. I had to find you to make sure you were ok. You just left and cut me off. I was worried."

"I know," Prowl sighed. "I'm sorry. I…I was just upset with the way Violet cried at me."

"She's a sparkling, she's going to cry. She loves you too. She was just as worried as me when you left."

"Well, after what Optimus told me. I believe we have one very intelligent little femme on our hands."

"Of course we do," Jazz smiled proudly. "She's got my looks and your brains. Or is it your looks and my brains?"

"You aft," Prowl snorted, playfully shoving Jazz.

"Go back to our quarters and relieve Bumblebee," Jazz grinned brightly. "I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to the recreation room to make her some energon bottles for the day. We have lots of bonding time to do today with our Violet! See you shortly."

Prowl watched as Jazz was almost literally bouncing off the walls with happiness as he trotted down the hall. He did nothing to hide it from his spark. The black and white mech had a bounce in his own step as he walked quickly to his quarters. He was feeling better and had more confidence after his talk Optimus.

"Oh, hey Prowl," Bumblebee smiled looking up from the recharge crib. "She's a quiet little sparkling. Just lays there and plays with her blanket. She didn't fuss once."

"Thank you Bumblebee," Prowl responded moving across the room to see that Violet was laying there yanking her blanket back and forth much like she was earlier. "You may go. I've got it all under control."

"Sure thing. See you later!"

Prowl watched the scout leave before turning his attention back to Violet. The little femme was staring up at him now. Arms and legs as still as they could be.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" he smiled down at her but didn't move to touch her or pick her up. "I'm going to be straight with you Violet. I'm new at this. I'm going to make mistakes. But I promise I will be the best father I can be. If I must be strict, it is because I love you and only want you to be safe. For now, I just want you to know that I love you so much already."

Being very careful to not frighten the femme, Prowl allowed the love within his spark to tickle over the bond with is daughter. Violet was shy at first about receiving it. She felt love within her spark before but never this deeply. Along with the love she felt calmness from this mech that quickly eased her fears.

Prowl smiled upon feeling Violet's eager acceptance of his love. Her little arms and legs moved about excitedly. She even started clicking and beeping softly at him. Encouraged by her reaction, he ever so slowly reached down and lifted her up.

Silence. No tears. No tantrum of epic proportions. Just a few soft clicks from her vocal processor as she relaxed in his arm as he cradled her close to his chest.

"I love you, Violet," he cooed.

Violet's optic covers blinked a few times as she stared intently at Prowl. Then she gave him a response.

_(raspberry!)_

"I'm not even going to ask where you learned that from," he smiled at her.

Violet smiled back.

Prowl's spark almost burst with so much happiness right then and there! His sparkling smiled at him! And not just any smile. It was as wide and bright as the smiles the mech always received from Jazz.

Unknown to them, Jazz was watching from the doorway. He never felt such happiness from his sparkmate over their bond before. This was even much more than yesterday when Violet came online. And Jazz knew exactly why.

"See, Violet…I told you it wouldn't take you too long to have Prowl wrapped around your tiny little finger," he whispered to himself before moving to join them.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I want to stress this story is meant to be funny so don't get mad if your favorite characters stray a bit from their normal behavior. I also wish to thank all of those who have reviewed and added this story to their alert list. Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Author's warning: some innuendo's but not touching hence the rating change to T.

* * *

_**Prowl and Jazz's quarters**_

After Prowl and Violet's little bonding moment, the rest morning had gone without incident. Violet was the best sparkling ever. Didn't fuss or cry and drank all her energon. She had nothing but smiles for her daddies who of course could not stop smiling themselves. Their time to bond as a family was well spent for now the two mechs could feel Violet within their sparks all the time. And she could feel them. She could even tell the difference between Prowl and Jazz when each one reached out to her.

It was still too early to tell whose personality she was taking after more. She was just curious about everything her optics and audio receptors absorbed. Everything was new and fascinating from the energon bottle held before her, to Jazz's nose, from the datapads on the bed to Prowl's chest. Everything held her optics.

The only time she gave any indication of dislike was a face she made at some of Jazz's choices for music. Her little face had scrunched up and she had grabbed her audio receptors to protest. Violet seemed to prefer the calmer classical sounds of an orchestra as opposed to the clanging and high frequencies of a rock back. Prowl was greatly relieved for that but didn't say anything to Jazz. He didn't want to hurt his sparkmate's feelings anymore than they already had been.

Now it was her nap time. And time for Prowl and Jazz to get caught up on a few reports while their daughter recharged. Prowl had thought ahead, as always, and had everything needed already on his desk in his quarters and made sure Jazz had all he needed as well. This way neither of them had to leave their quarters on their scheduled day off.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Jazz was already bored. He was done with his reports. He never went into the detail Prowl did so of course he was done first. Now what Jazz wanted to do was play with Violet. Only he didn't want to disturb her recharge cycle. He new how important it was for growling sparklings…and overworked mechs.

Jazz smirked, looking over at Prowl. Then he did something totally wicked over their sparkbond. The emotion was directed solely at Prowl making the mech jump in his seat and drop the datapad he was working on.

"Ah! Jazz!" Prowl hissed quietly. "Get your processor out of the pit!"

"Oh, come on Prowler. Violet's in deep recharge. I want to have some fun."

"I am not having that kind of 'fun' with you while our daughter is a few feet from the bed!"

"So, I'll move her to the other side of the room or we can use your desk."

"Jazz, you're incorrigible!" Prowl exhaled, rolling his optics.

"Ok, we'll get a sparkling sitter then."

"Frag no! We do that and Sunny will spread it all over the base that every time we get a sparkling sitter we're being intimate! Such things are meant to be _**private**_."

"Ok…," Jazz mused, rubbing his chin. "Oh, I know! We can interface in the shower! That way, we'll be alone. I know you love how I can always get you to overload by washing your doorwings just right."

"Are you mad or horny?" Prowl asked in total disbelief. "This is our daughter's day. You're crazy if you think I'm going to indulge myself that way. And if you're horny, I suggest you go self interface in the shower…alone!"

"Ouch…that's cold, Prowl!" Jazz winced.

"So run _**hot**_ solvent instead," Prowl smirked.

Jazz burst out into laughter and nearly fell out of his chair. Then he quickly quieted himself when Prowl shooshed him while laughing too. They didn't want to wake Violet too soon.

"You were on a roll there, Prowler. That was good, run hot solvent. I gotta remember that one."

"Yeah…well as funny as it was, I'm serious about us not interfacing when Violet's recharging in the same room with us. And you have to remember Jazz, her needs come before ours."

"I know. Once she's old enough she'll have her own room. But you need to remember we need to make time for ourselves too. I'm sure Elita or Chromia wouldn't mind sparkling sitting Violet to allow us to have some alone time."

"True. They're not the kind to spread news all over the base. But what if we do…how's Violet going to react. She can feel our sparks now. Even now I can feel her happiness, it's over powering. And I can feel your…you know _**passionate**_ emotions over our bond."

"Violet won't know," Jazz smiled confidently. "She's too young. I overheard Chromia talking with Elita about it. The little ones just get all riled up and energized. They don't understand what's going on in their spark when their creators are being intimate."

"Perfect!" Prowl groaned, pinching his nose. "More ammunition for Sunny! '_Oh look, Violet's full of energy! Prowl and Jazz must be fraggin each other_'!""

"I see your point. Sunny would figure that one out. However, I'm not going to go without indulging ourselves for too long, Prowl," Jazz said seriously. "You know how I like to express how I feel."

"Ok, ok," Prowl sighed. "I'll talk to Ratchet and see if there's anything we can..."

"Ah frag! Prowl, warn a bot before you do that!" Jazz yelped covering his nose and gagging.

"I didn't do it!" Prowl shot back feeling totally insulted.

"Well it smells just like one of _**your**_ exhaust fumes!"

"Jazz, you know I'm mech enough to admit when I let one loose around you. Besides, I usually warn you."

"Well, if it's not you then who?" Jazz asked.

And that's when Violet woke up crying. Her acute distress within their sparks made the two mechs jump up from their seats and rush over to her.

"Oh…dang…Violet!" Jazz exclaimed, turning his head away and gagging. "**What a mess**!" Violet shrieked louder in protest of the sticky mess on her legs and backside. "How could _**so**_ much come from something so little?!"

"Jazz!" Prowl snapped.

"Sorry," Jazz said, cringing slightly upon feeling Prowl's dissatisfaction with him at the moment.

"We should have expected it," Prowl said carefully lift up Violet out of the mess while doing his best to not get any on his hands.

Violet legs dangled and then kicked about in agitation. Seeing she didn't like being held like that at all and shrieked loudly. Prowl quickly grabbed one of her clean thermal blankets and wrapped her up so he could cradle her in one arm without getting crap on his armor. It worked but she still kept whimpering and warbling, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Poor, Violet," Prowl cooed, with a gentle smile at her. "Ratchet did warn us her first waste dump was going to be soon."

"And we made the mistake of not monitoring her more closely," Jazz added, wiping some of Violet's tears away.

"Right, here, take her and clean her up. I'll clean her bed up."

"What?! Whoa!" Jazz cried out, jumping back. "I can't!"

Violet's bottom lip trembled. Why didn't daddy Jazz want to hold her?

"Jazz, she can't clean herself, she's only a sparkling!"

"Exactly, I don't know the protocol for washing a sparkling femme! I just know you don't touch a femme's…_**aft**_ without her consent."

"Violet can't give her consent! She can't even talk! And don't swear near her!"

Violet started trembling. Where they going to clean her up?

"Whatever, I am not gonna risk touching her…hiny!"

"Fine," Prowl growled. "But I'm not washing her by myself! _**You're**_ helping!"

"Ok! But I'm not touching her 'you know what'."

"I know. You've made that abundantly clear!" Prowl grumbled, heading for the washroom.

"So are how are you going to clean it?" Jazz asked, following Prowl.

"I have no idea," Prowl frowned looking at the little femme.

Violet looked worriedly from Prowl to Jazz. Oh slag, this can't be good!

* * *

Up next: How do Prowl and Jazz, two highly intelligent mechs, conquer their first major obstacle as fathers?

By the way, just curious, how many have had experience changing a baby's poopy diaper? LOL! If you have then you know there is almost NOTHING in this world that smells worse that baby's crap! It's the only thing that makes me gag.


	7. Chapter 7

Did the guys survive? Hehe. Read and find out. Warning: sparkling fluff involved. If you don't like sparklings then you should not be reading this fic!

* * *

_**Prowl and Jazz's washroom**_

"Ok, we need a small cleaning towel and one of the larger drying towel," Prowl ordered, pacing around the washroom while gently rocking Violet who was crying softly. Her optics were taking in everything that was going on as he knew whatever they were doing had to do with her.

"Just one cleaning towel?"

"Jazz, she about the size of your A-F-T. One towel will do."

"What? Are you saying my aft is too small?" he asked defensively.

"Language Jazz," Prowl groaned. "And no it's perfect. Now get the towels."

Jazz grabbed them off the rack on the wall and put them both on the washroom counter.

"Ok, towels ready. Now what?"

"I think she's small enough we can put her in the sink. So fill it with solvent."

"Right," Jazz said then pulled the lever to close the drain and turned the hot nozzle all the way on.

Violet beeped worriedly when she saw the steam.

"But don't make it so hot to hurt her, Jazz!"

"Oh sl…I mean shoot, sorry!" he yelped turning the solvent off and pushing the level down and draining all the scalding hot solvent out. "So hot _**and**_ cold."

"Yes, but don't make it so cool that she gets cold. We don't want her to get sick."

"Right," Jazz said, pulling the lever to close the drain once more and turned on both the hot and cold streams. He even tested the solvent as it filled the sink to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once it reached the rim of the sink he turned the solvent off. "Ready."

"Jazz, it's too full. Empty some of it otherwise it will get all over the floor. I don't want to risk slipping with Violet in my arms."

"Why am I taking orders? If you know what to do you do it!"

"Because Violet seems content at the moment, you said you didn't want to touch her A-F-T, and I outrank you."

Violet sighed. Were they _**ever**_ going to clean her?

Jazz frowned but had to agree with Prowl. Their sparkling seemed content in Prowl's arms. She was even chewing on one of her fingers while watching everything intently.

"Ok, ready now," Jazz said after letting half the solvent out. He figured this way they could always add more if they needed to.

"Good, now come get a hold of her so I can remove the dirty blanket. Yeah, there…under her arms pits," Prowl said.

Once Jazz had a hold of Violet Prowl unwrapped her. The smell hit them both instantly. Jazz actually gagged and Prowl managed to keep his intakes closed long enough to dispose of the blanket before quickly returning.

"We gonna burn that blanket later?" Jazz snickered, holding Violet as far away from his body as possible.

"Tempting. You ready for your first bath, Violet?" Prowl asked, caressing her head gently.

Violet was scared. First, she didn't like the way she was being held and felt all exposed. Up against a warm chest was preferable to having one's aft hanging out. Second, she didn't know what they were doing to her. So she started whimpering, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Oh, it's ok baby," Jazz cooed, pulling her close so that he could rub his nose against hers softly. "So, do I just dip her? What's the plan _**Commander**_? Or do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan," Prowl barked defensively. "I'm second in command to Prime. I've given him countless battle strategies, most successful if I might add. Come up with brilliant ideas to conserve energy. Not to mention I have bathed you on a number of occasions. So I think I have a good idea what to do!"

"You have no idea, do you?" Jazz said with the straightest face he'd ever made.

"No. I'm improvising here," Prowl admitted in defeat.

"You…_**improvising**_!" Jazz laughed.

"Oh like you the _**master**_ of spontaneity knows what to do," Prowl scoffed, doorwings twitching in agitation. "You're as clueless as me and you won't even touch her rear…bumper!"

"Ok. Ok," Jazz sighed, his arms starting to feel Violet's weight. Primus, has she grown already? "So what now?"

"Dip her slowly, feet first," Prowl said, grabbing the cleaning towel.

"Ok…here we go…one dipped sparkling coming right up."

Violet nervously warbled when her feet touched the solvent. She wasn't sure about this dipping thing so she tucked her legs into her stomach and started crying softly.

"Is it too hot?" Jazz asked worriedly.

Prowl stuck his hand in it.

"Seems fine," he said and then smiled at the sparkling. "It's ok Violet. It's called a bath. Try again Jazz."

Sad round blue optics filled with tears as she looked at Prowl. Even her bottom lip trembled. He smiled and when he did she could feel his warmth and calmness within her. She could even feel Jazz's gentle love trying to reassure her as he lowered her down. But she was still scared so she started whimpering softly.

"Ah, Prowl, she shaking," Jazz frowned after he got bottom half all the way into the solvent filled sink.

"Shh, it's ok Violet," Prowl cooed as he wet the cleaning towel. "Everything is going to be alright, sweetspark."

She cried louder and trembled more. Then something soft moved against her back. She stopped crying. Then she warbled inquisitively making both mechs smile. Well, whatever it was felt really nice. She actually relaxed and started purring.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked, smiling at how relaxed Violet was now.

"I just started scrubbing her back with the towel, you know…kind of like how you do when you clean my doorwings," he answered, continually scrubbing Violet's back in small circles.

"She's not going to overload, is she?"

"Jazz! Is that all you think about lately?!" Prowl hissed softly so as not to upset Violet. "Her interface systems aren't even online. And when they are thankfully she'll be old enough to wash herself!"

"Or some mech…"

"Don't say it!" Prowl warned, pointing a soapy, soggy towel at Jazz. "She's just a sparkling right now. I don't want to think about things she may or may not being doing when she's a mature femme. At least not yet. Now lift her up a little and lean her forward so I can clean her A-F-T."

Jazz did as instructed then closed his optic covers. He wasn't going to watch either! Prowl on the other hand was meticulous making sure every micrometer of Violet's backside was cleaned, including her tiny aft. All the while, cooing softly to the sparkling, telling her she's being such a wonderfully good and brave little femme.

"Ok, Jazz…_**Jazz!**_ Open your optic covers!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to peek at her aft either," he said, blushing slightly with embarrassment. Prowl growled softly, shaking head. "Oh right, language…sorry Prowl. Are we all done?"

"No, now you get to do her front and don't forget her face and get between her fingers."

"Why? Only her backside got dirty."

"I'm not going to have our daughter receive only half a bath, now hand her over…carefully."

Violet, still in somewhat of a euphoric state, didn't fuss as she was transferred into Prowl's hands. She even started kicking her legs watching the solvent move around. Jazz was as equally attentive as Prowl, even when cleaning each individual finger on her tiny hands, around her little mouth, being careful around her optics.

Only once both mechs were satisfied she was clean was she then carefully wrapped in a towel – maybe too carefully wrapped as only her face was showing - and taken into the bedroom. Jazz gently laid her on their recharge bed and started to dry her properly while Prowl quickly dealt with getting rid of the soiled bedding.

"You were such a good sparkling, yes you were," Jazz cooed, drying her face.

_(raspberry)_

"She didn't just…?"

"She did," Jazz chuckled.

"Primus, is it a natural thing for all sparklings to make those kind of noises?"

"Maybe. Bet you were cute when you did them too, Prowl," Jazz said while drying her belly.

(_giggle_)

Both mechs froze. Violet mewled, staring up them.

"Did she just…"

"What did you do to make her giggle?" Prowl asked.

Jazz rubbed her belly with the towel again. Same result. Violet giggled.

"Ah, she's got your tickle spot!" Jazz beamed excitedly.

Prowl rubbed a fingertip against Violet's belly to test Jazz's theory. She giggled just like before. Then he used several fingers. Hysterical giggles erupted. Her arms and legs moved about excited. Even her optics covers blinked rapidly. And of course, she smiled too.

Both mechs were completely enthralled with their sparkling's cuteness. Both of them even lay on the bed, one on each side of her watching her small movements and listening to her giggles and sparkling noise. Both were just enjoying such a wonderful moment as a family.

"Would you look at that?!" Jazz said excitedly as Violet yawned really wide making a soft sound with it. "Primus, I love this little femme!"

"A picture of pure beauty," Prowl smiled, holding her tiny hand in his fingers.

Violet's optics covers slowly closed as recharge washed over her.

"Whoa…" Jazz yawned. "I'm with Violet. I never knew giving a sparkling a bath could be so exhausting."

"We do need to find a more efficient…" (_yawns_) "…way to give her a bath," Prowl said, feeling his own optics covers getting heavier by the moment. "Think I'll ask Elita since Max always seems cleaner than Boomer."

"I don't know. I thought we did a good job," Jazz smiled, optics locked on the recharging sparkling. "Don't you?"

There came no answer. When Jazz looked past Violet to see why he could see Prowl's optic covers where closed. The black and white mech was in deep recharge and snoring softly, lying on his side.

"Well Violet," Jazz smiled, caressing her forehead with a finger. "You're the only other bot who could put Prowl into recharge that fast. Quite the feat for one so young. It took me years to master that one."

Jazz initiated his own recharge programs, taking special care that it would be a light recharge so that he could wake instantly if Violet…or Prowl needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

No sparklings in this chapter but they do get talked about. This is just pure Prowl and Jazz silliness! Sometimes I don't know what comes over me when I come up with this stuff! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Prowl's office**_

Prowl groaned softly at the stack of datapads that had piled up on his desk during the two days he and Jazz spent with Violet. Even with Jazz helping by going over some of the less important reports - reports that Prowl could have always pawned off on someone else but stubbornly refused - the stack was not dwindling down.

Oh well. Piled up work was a small price to pay as they got to spend quality bonding time with their baby femme. Besides, if they had to, they'd take some work to their quarters this evening to get caught up. With Violet in their lives their priorities have changed. Jazz had always hoped that one day Prowl would be less of a workaholic. It appears that time has finally come for the mech was determined to be a good father to their baby femme.

"Do you think Violet's ok?" Jazz asked, grabbing another data pad.

"For the tenth time, she's fine," Prowl sighed, beginning to wonder if Jazz was experience separation anxiety. The silver mech was never this fidgety or worried. It was almost an obsession. "Elita is a wonderful sparkling sitter. We chose her, remember?"

"I remember. It's just that…well this is Violet's first time away from us for an extended period of time. I think we should go check on her."

"Jazz, sit your aft back down!" Prowl ordered pointing at the chair Jazz's aft had just vacated. "It's only been an hour. Our sparkling is fine. I don't feel her in any kind of distress. Do you?"

"No," he frowned as he slowly sat back down and then suddenly got back up. "But she was recharging when we left! What if she wakes and freaks out because we're not there?!"

"SIT!"

Again Jazz slowly sat down. He couldn't help how he felt. This was their sparkling he was worrying about! He couldn't stop the nagging worries in his processor. They just seemed to manifest all on their own in there!

"Better," Prowl sighed. "Elita was holding Violet as she fell into recharge. Our sparkling is in good hands. If there is a problem Elita will call us. I'm sure of it."

"But…"

Prowl raised his hand to silence his sparkmate. Primus, Jazz was obsessed if he was going to be like _**this**_ every morning they left Violet with her daily caretaker!

"Elita is more than qualified to care for our sparkling. She the Femme Commander and a mother herself for pits sake," Prowl explained. "Besides, Violet is her sole responsibility this morning. As discussed, _**we**_ will introduce Violet to Max and Boomer later this afternoon and then to everyone else this evening."

"It couldn't hurt to go check on them," Jazz grumbled, pouting, crossing his arms across his chest. "What if she needs some energon bottles for Violet? Or doesn't know what music Violet likes? Or needs to give Violet a bath?"

"Jazz, first of all you left enough energon to feed an army of sparklings. Second, you _**gave**_ Elita a pre-recorded seventy-two hour play list of classical music for Violet. Third, Elita has loads of experience and gave me some good tips on how to bathe Violet so it's not going to be a problem. Besides, it is very important that Violet learn to be with others and not rely solely upon us. She needs to be self reliant and have confidence. I will not have our sparkling be a whiny brat, crying for us all the time."

Jazz giggled, "Like Boomer?"

"Boomer is just a brat and has his father's manners!"

"And exhaust fumes, I nearly passed out the other day. Lucky you were there to keep me up right. I would have hit the floor for certain!"

"I'm not sure that was Boomer," Prowl said, his intakes automatically closing themselves in reflex at the mere thought of Boomer or Ironhide's exhaust fumes. "Ironhide was there and had this slag eating smirk on his face. I think Boomer was just a convenient scapegoat because he couldn't defend himself."

"That sneaky fragger!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Pfft, it's exactly something Ironhide would do. At least Max makes up for Boomer's lack of manners. He at least says excuse me after he belches. I'm impressed at how Elita has her _**mechs**_ trained well."

"Oh yeah," Jazz laughed wildly, grabbing his stomach and nearly falling out of the chair. "I saw that too! Max was so hyped up and wouldn't calm down so Elita shouted, 'Sit and be still!' and Optimus dropped so fast in the chair behind her he broke it."

"You missed the best part! A piece of the chair was embedded in his aft. He couldn't stand up straight. It was too painful. And it took both Ratchet _**and**_ Wheeljack to remove it only because Ratchet was laughing so hard he could barely focus."

"Slag! I was wondering why he didn't get up right away. Wish I had stuck around a little longer for that. Not often you catch Optimus in such a compromising position. Speaking of the boss, where is he? He said he had some more reports for us."

"He's taking care of Max this morning so Elita can take care of Violet."

"You know, I think we should have an office like Optimus and Elita," Jazz mused looking around the small boring, plain room. "One office that we could share so that Violet could be with us a few hours out of the day. And put some pictures up for her too. It doesn't make sense to have two offices now."

"Jazz, you're hardly in your office! Even when we were on Cybertron you were always hanging around mine."

"Well, this way I would actually get some work done _**and**_ look sexy for you all the time," Jazz smiled brightly, sending a playful love surge over their bond.

"Come to think of it. That's a very good idea," Prowl smirked. "Then maybe you would actually use _**your**_ desk instead of using mine for 'work'!"

"But you always had the better desk. Besides I couldn't do this…" he chuckled laying on his side across Prowl's desk, face in hand, arm propped on his elbow. "It doesn't work on my desk because you not in there to see it. Or even when I do this."

Prowl laughed at Jazz.

"See, you think I'm sexy, I can tell," Jazz teased.

"You're so funny! Get your sexy aft off my desk so I can work."

"Hmm, mock me if you will," Jazz said and then snatched the data pad from Prowl's hand.

"HEY!"

"Hey yourself," Jazz smirked and then rolled off the desk away from Prowl.

Prowl leapt over the desk. Datapads went flying all over the floor I his wake. One hand extended out, reaching for the datapad but missed it as Jazz nimbly moved out of reach. However, Prowl didn't miss grabbing hold of one of Jazz's legs as the silver mech tried to make an escape.

Jazz instantly lost his balance and fell to the floor laughing. Still, he somehow managed to keep the datapad just out of Prowl's reach as the two wrestled on the floor. Prowl was only half-heartedly going for it as he was in a particularly wonderful mood. Same with Jazz who eventually let Prowl grab hold of the datapad only to retaliate by assaulting his bond mate in his weakest spot just as he had planned all along.

"Stop…that…that…tickles!" Prowl laughed, trying to push Jazz's hand away from his stomach.

At this point the datapad was completely forgotten about as the two mechs tried to one up each other by making the other laugh harder. Prowl would tickle Jazz's ribs with both hands. Jazz would do the same to Prowl's stomach. And so on. The laughing actually got to a point where their systems got so overheated that they were forced to stop so their coolant systems could function properly.

"You've changed, Prowler," Jazz sighed, his head resting on Prowl's chest as they lay quietly on the floor.

"For the better I hope."

"Most definitely for the better. You're still the same mech I fell in love with. Just…"

The door opening cut Jazz off. Both looked up a little startled to see Ironhide standing there looking down at them. The big black mech smirked down at them before either make could make a move to get up.

"I know this is none of my business but don't you think you two should learn how to handle one sparkling before you try and make another?"

* * *

Up next: Violet officially meets Max and Boomer


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo! Chapter nine! Violet gets to meet Max and Boomer!

* * *

_**The playroom**_

It was a mech's world. Well, a mini mechs world. Max and Boomer were once again testing their mechness on each other. This time they were testing who was stronger by mimicking what they'd seen the other day when Sunny and Sides got into a heated scrap.

Of course the little mechs never saw that the brothers were later hauled off to the brig for fighting in front of the sparklings _**while**_ on sparkling duty. Max and Boomer just thought the fight was the coolest thing ever. And what better way was their to test who was the stronger?

Both sparkling mechs were growing and developing to be like the physical specimens of the mech creators. Max was agile and quick much like his father. He even had the longer arms and legs, strong thighs and a wide chest like his daddy. With the right leverage he could take down Boomer who was just a mini version of his wrecking ball father. And what Boomer lacked in speed and agility he made up for in girth. If he got the advantage over Max all he had to do was sit on him to hold him down. However, Max was a highly intelligent sparkling and knew when to call for back up…and how.

"**MOMMY!**" Max's muffled cry sounded into the floor.

"Boomer, don't sit on his head," Chromia ordered. The little mech quickly moved off with a grunt as his mother instructed. "Now apologize like a good little mech."

"Sarree," Boomer said as the other sparkling mech sat up.

Max whined shoving Boomer's hand away with one hand while wiping his tears with the other. He was not at all happy about his face being smashed on the floor by Boomer's aft!

_**(raspberry)**_

Elita, who had been trying not to laugh at her son's predicament a moment ago, was not going to tolerate that kind of behavior from her son.

"Max, time out…now," she ordered.

The sparkling obediently crawled over to the corner of the room they designated as the time out spot. There he'd stay until Elita or whoever was taking care of him would tell him he could leave it. Chromia could never get Boomer to stay in it and would end up getting plopped into a recharge crib for a time out.

"Oh Primus," Elita chuckled, hiding the smile on her face as she looked at Max. He was sitting with his bottom lip sticking out, optics dimmed, shoulders sagging, arms limp at his sides. "Optimus would give me that pouty look whenever I told him I wasn't in the mood to interface."

"Yeah and I bet it worked too," Chromia teased.

"Quiet femme," Elita warned, narrowing her optics at her friend. "So, where are the guys? They should be here with Violet by now."

"That little femme is going to give them fits once she's mature," Chromia replied, chuckling as her dear friend tactfully changed the subject.

"Oh, she'll give them fits long before then," the femme commander smirked. "She's a quiet sparkling. You always have to watch out for the quiet sparklings."

Boomer erupted with a series of noises and a few intelligible words just then while he played.

"I'll take quiet any day," Chromia sighed, watching as Boomer played noisily with some toys.

"Sorry we're late," Prowl huffed as he entered the play room. "Jazz wanted to make sure Violet was spotless before showing her off. So _**I**_ had to give her a bath."

"He still won't…"

"No," the mech grumbled. "He won't even peak at…"

"Spakling!" Max shouted pointing at the doorway. "I wanna see! Pweez mommy!"

The femmes and mech turned to see Jazz smiling proudly in the doorway with the sparkling femme propped in his arm leaning up against his chest. Violet was wide awake, big baby blue optics looking around the room with a 'Wow, what's this place?' expression on her face. Max was literally bouncing in place with excitement. And Boomer…well he looked up at Violet for a long moment and then went back to chewing on his favorite toy.

"Primus she is too adorable," Chromia grinned moving to get a closer look. This was the first time since the little femme was sparked that anyone other than her fathers, Ratchet or Elita had seen her. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Jazz said and allowed Chromia to take the sparkling into her arms.

"Wow, she's so much lighter," she giggled.

"Mommy! Pwweeez!" Max begged.

"Oh, ok, come here," Elita said. The words were barely out of her mouth and her little mech had zipped across the floor and waited anxiously for her to pick him up. The moment he was up high enough to get a better view of Violet he leaned forward almost falling out of Elita's arms. "Whoa! Max, calm down."

"Spakling mommy!"

"That's right Max," Jazz smiled, patting him on the head. "Her name is Violet."

"Vilit," the sparkling mech giggled. "Pretty Vilit."

Prowl's optics narrowed in reflex to Max's adoration of his little femme. Jazz noticed and elbowed his mate hard in the side and nudged at him over their spark bond to knock it off.

"They're just sparklings Prowl," Elita chuckled.

"Prowl will be ok," Jazz said. "As long as Max doesn't lean in for a kiss again."

"He was just mimicking his father," Elita explained. "It's partly how they learn. Besides, the three of them are going to be playmates once she's able to move around."

"When will she start moving around?" Prowl asked. "I need to make sure our quarters are sparkling proof before then."

"In the next few weeks she should be able to roll over on her own," Chromia said. Might be sooner if she watches Max and Boomer. Boomer kind of scooted around more on his aft until he saw how fast Max could get around crawling. Then he started crawling."

"Max will be walking soon," Elita beamed proudly. "He's been able to pull himself up onto his feet, with some help from Optimus, me or a piece of furniture."

"Maybe we should sit her down so Max and Boomer can get a better look," Jazz said, trying not to laugh at how far Max was leaning in Elita's arms.

The little mech was determined to get as close as he could to Violet. Every time his small hand patted her arm softly Jazz could swear he saw Prowl's doorwings twitch. Violet seemed to show the same fascination in Max. They could sense her curiosity over their bond as her optics seemed locked on whatever Max was doing.

"On the couch would be good," Prowl suggested. "Just put her in the corner and she won't fall over. We had her sitting, propped up between a couple of pillows so she could see the room better."

"Sounds like a plan. Then may I can get Boomer to show a little interest," Chromia said, shaking her head as he mech was totally engrossed with playing with the toys on the floor.

Of course the moment Violet was situation Max wanted to get down. For once Elita didn't chide his over zealous behavior. It wasn't every day her son got to meet a new sparkling. She simply set him on the floor and watched as he crawled over and climbed up on the couch.

"Be gentle, Max," she told him.

Max was as obedient as ever. He sat close to Violet but not too close. Then he slowly inched over until he was right next to her. Violet watched his every move, optics wide so that they wouldn't miss anything.

(_warble?_)

Everyone was silent and listened to Violet. After she warbled questioningly at Max she spewed off a serious of excited clicks and beeps. Max responded with his own clicks, beeps, and whistles. Boomer _**finally**_ took noticed and quickly crawled over to investigate what was going on. Although, Chromia had to lift him up on the couch, setting him next to Max.

Soon all three sparklings were talking to each other in their own language. The matures had no clue what the little ones were saying but they didn't care. Each parent thought it was the cutest thing watching their sparkling interacting with the others.

Prowl and Jazz finally relaxed. They were a bit worried that the sparkling mechs wouldn't take to Violet the way there were right now. They truly wanted her to experience playing and developing friendships with mechanisms close to her own age.

"Seems that Violet is going to be the little social butterfly," Jazz said, smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"Just like you," Prowl agreed, smile just as wide, feeling Jazz's thanks over their bond.

Then suddenly Max climbed off the couch and beeped at Violet. The little femme beeped back while moving her arms and legs excitedly. Max beeped more insistently at Violet who in turn beeped with an enthusiasm that matched her body language.

"Aww, she wants to play too," Chromia smiled.

"Max, honey Violet is too little. She can't play on the floor with you yet," Elita said to her son.

Max sighed looking totally disappointed and spark broken, making them all laugh. However, his little processor quickly found a solution. He grabbed a toy and took it to Violet.

"If Violet can't go to the party then the party goes to Violet," Jazz chuckled as Max retrieved another toy and took it to Violet. "Smart mech you have there Elita."

"I can't take all the credit," she replied. "Optimus is highly intelligent too even though he doesn't always act like it."

"Yeah, well at least he and Max don't have exhaust fume contests on a regular basis," Chromia groaned.

Prowl shuddered and his intakes hitched. He didn't want to imagine that! He was however enjoying watching how happy Violet was. Her optics followed Max as he went back and forth collecting toys for her. Yes, the little mech was definitely generous just like his father.

(_beep!_)

Max looked back at Violet. She clicked a few times and he dropped the he'd just picked up.

"I think she just told Max that she had enough toys now," Jazz grinned.

"Seem so," Prowl agreed as Max climbed back up onto the couch returning to his seat beside Violet.

There Max started grabbing the toys and gently set them on her lap. At the same time Boomer was collecting a few for himself and already had several between his legs where he sat. Max went for those too. After all, they were for Violet to play with not Boomer.

"Boomer, be good, those are for Violet to play with," Chromia said when her son's scowl deepened at Max each time he took a toy and gave it to Violet.

Boomer had his own idea. Once all the toys were now on Violet's lap he leaned over and took one back.

"No! Bad Boomer!" Max screeched, grabbing hold of the toy in Boomer's hand. "For Vilit!"

"Mine!" Boomer yelled back, stubbornly clinging onto the toy with both hands now.

"Max, let him have that toy. Violet has plenty," Elita said.

Max held on refusing to let go even while staring defiantly up at his mother. He worked hard to get the toys to Violet. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You don't want to take a time out, do you?"

Max let go with a low growl at Boomer. He didn't like time outs which thankfully he didn't get that often because he usually did what he was told. Boomer beeped victoriously and smiled up at his mother, showing her his prize.

"Boomer, don't rub it in. And next time you ask," Chromia said.

Of course the next time was coming right up. And of course, he didn't ask. This time Max was ready and grabbed the toy before Boomer could get his hand on it.

"No! Vilit's!" he snarled, holding the toy out of reach.

So Boomer did the next logical thing. He went for another toy. Max grabbed that one too. Elita saw where this was going and started to move across the room to intervene. But it was already too late. Max decided there was only one way to stop Boomer.

(_growl!_)

Max tackled Boomer and both sparkling mechs tumbled to the floor as an all out brawl ensued! Fists flew. Legs kicked. Mouths bit. Vocal processors growled and snarled with an almost feral type behavior.

Violet watched curiously taking everything in as the mature mechs and femmes were shouting at the sparkling mechs to stop. One of the femmes even stuck a hand in only to jump back, yelping in surprise. Violet giggled thinking it was funny.

"Your son just bit me!" Elita snapped at Chromia.

"Well watch where you're putting your fingers!" the femme countered.

"I don't think this is the kind of behavior I want Violet exposed to," Prowl said Jazz as they too were trying to coral the sparkling mechs.

Both of them looked over at their daughter who was smiling, giggling and trying to clap.

"Too late," both mechs said at the same time.

"We'll just have to teach her right from wrong fighting," Jazz said.

"Is there a right kind?" Prowl countered.

"Ok, we'll have to teach her to be better than Max and Boomer then."

"Agreed…slag!" Prowl yelped jerking his hand back. "Boomer can bite!"

"All that work in strengthening his jaw by chew on the toys," Jazz chuckled.

"Zip it Jazz!" Chormia snapped.

"Boomer stop! Max stop!" the femmes and mechs shouted to no avail.

The two little mechs were just too focused on beating the slag out of each other. Neither of them heard their mothers' pleas or mechs' orders.

"MAX! BOOMER! FRONT AND CENTER!" came the authoritative voice of one Optimus Prime from the doorway.

Silence instantly filled the room as the two sparklings quickly separated. Max immediately crawled over to his father, looking ashamed for fighting with Boomer with his head bowed down unable to look up at his father. Boomer took that as his cue to head for the toys since Max wasn't going to stop him now.

"BOOMER!"

Boomer jumped in surprise at his father's voice and then obediently crawled to where Max sitting.

"We were walking by when we heard all the commotion," Optimus said.

"Yeah, we had a feeling something like this would happen," Ironhide added.

"They've gotten into scraps before," Chromia pointed out.

"Yes, but now there's a femme to fight over," Ironhide counted, as Optimus knelt down to get closer to the sparkling mechs.

"Max, Boomer, look at me," he gently ordered.

Boomer now had guilt on his face plates as he looked up. He knew now that he was in big trouble. Max too looked equally guilty and was on the verge of tears for he knew what he did was wrong.

"Mechs do not fight in front of femmes, understand?" Optimus told them.

"Nice lugnut, you're telling them its still ok to fight," Elita huffed.

"They're mechs. They're going to fight, nothing we can do about it. I prefer they not fight in front of Violet just as Sentinel raised me to not fight in front of a femme."

"We agree," Prowl and Jazz added.

"Max, Boomer, do you understand to never fight in front of Violet?" Optimus asked again.

"Yes, daddy," Max said.

Boomer just nodded, his optics glancing towards his father before locking on Optimus.

"Good mechs," Optimus said, patting each on the head before grabbing hold of Max rising up to his full height.

"I think that's enough excitement for this afternoon," Prowl said, heading over towards Violet.

The little femme's optics were locked on the huge mech in the doorway. He was so loud! And BIG!

"I actually came to see Violet," Optimus smiled, handing a yawning Max to Elita. "I haven't seen her since she came online."

"Would you like to hold her, Sir?" Prowl asked, gently lifting Violet up, noticing how she kept staring at Optimus.

"I'd love to."

Optimus took the tiny femme with ease, cradling her in one arm. The femme was still as wide optic as ever as she gazed up at him. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He was bigger than her daddies. And louder. She didn't like loud things. They kind of scared her.

"I do think she is starting to look like Prowl," he said, gently rubbing a finger against the femme's tiny check. "She has that same intensity in her optics when she's focused on one thing."

"I've noticed that too," Jazz added.

Prowl felt his face plates heat up slightly. He was both proud and a little embarrassed. And then was suddenly mortified!

"Well, I see she's like Jazz and doesn't hesitate to state her opinion on the matter," Optimus chuckled, holding the sparkling away from his body as she continued to lubricate.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry!" Prowl exclaimed, feeling both shocked and horrified that his baby femme just lubricated on his commander.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Jazz laughed.

"Jazz! That's not funny!" Prowl hissed.

"Yes, it is," Elita laughed along with the others.

"Prowl, it's alright," Optimus smiled. "It happens. It's just lubricant and will wash off. Now take her, I think she's done."

"I think she was trying to put out your flames, Optimus," Ironhide snickered.

"Nah, I think she was just a bit upset when I raised my voice," Prime countered. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you all later in the recreation room when Violet's introduced to the rest of the Autobots."

"Think I'll join you, since Max is going down for his nap," Elita smirked, following her mech out of the room.

"What about you Boomer, is it your nap time?" Ironhide asked, picking up his son.

"No! Watch daddy go boom, boom!"

"The shooting range it is," Ironhide grinned, rubbing his nose against Boomer's making the sparkling giggle wildly.

"Come on Prowl, let's get Violet ready to meet the rest of the Autobots!" Jazz exclaimed, pulling on his sparkmate's arm.

"Jazz, honestly, she already had a bath!"

Jazz put his hands on his hips and glared at Prowl.

"What?"

"You make me shower and throw a fit if I have too much dust on my armor. I thought you'd be the same way with Violet."

"I do want my sparkling clean. I'm just not obsessed about it."

"But you are with me?"

"Of course, Jazz," Prowl smirked. "You never know when I might be in the _**mood**_. I want my mech nice and clean before my obsession for him takes over."

Jazz was speechless as Prowl left with Violet, standing there with his mouth wipe open. It was one of the rare occasions where Jazz didn't have a thing to say. But it never ceased to amaze him how his sparkmate could surprise him from time to time and always when he least expected it.

* * *

Up next: Violet meets the rest of the Autobots!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long. Some little sparkling was being a brat and very uncooperative. Plus, I was busy with my Kaceystar fic. Sorry!

So lets get going with Violet meeting the mechs of the base.

* * *

_**The recreation room…**_

"When are they gonna bring her?" Sunny asked, looking out the door for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe after you leave or calm down," Sides replied. "Sunny, sit. They'll be here when they get here."

"Stop acting like a youngling," Bumblebee added.

Sunny stuck his tongue out at Bumblebee making Magnus shake his head. The City Commander was keeping a close optic on the twins per Optimus instructions. Prowl and Jazz were so worried about them getting too rambunctious around Violet that they almost didn't want to bring in the dear little femme.

After a long discussion and many Optimus' assurances that Sunny and Sides would be controlled, the new parents finally agreed. Thus Magnus and Ironhide were present as twin control!

"Me Grimlock, want to see new sparkling, now!"

"Hang in there, Grimlock, she'll be here soon," Magnus said, patting the big bot on the shoulder.

Who'd have thought the biggest and probably most destructive of them all had such a soft spark for sparklings. And even more surprising, they loved him just as much. At times it was a little too much as the two mech sparklings had no fear. Especially Max who freaked out Elita when he went for his first tail ride through the base with Grimlock. It took a lot of smooth talking from Optimus to cool her down and to keep Grimlock from getting dismantled. The big bot hid for a week from the fuming femme and didn't go near Max for a full month.

"Why are you here, Hide?" Bumblebee asked. "I thought you'd be with Boomer or Chromia."

"They're napping," Hide said, relaxing into the couch more but keeping alert incase the twins act up…again. "That sparring match with Max earlier wore him out. They were worse than you twins!"

"Heretheycome!Heretheycome!" Blurr cheered as he ran into the room.

"Blurr, sit!" Ironhide ordered.

"Everyone, sit in your designated seats, that's an order," Magnus said, watching as everyone, except Ironhide shuffled around. The twins, as usually were pushing and shoving each other over who was going to get the same spot. "You know the drill, just like when Max and Boomer where presented to us."

"And quiet down," Ratchet snarled after he entered the recreation room. "I can hear you half way down the fragging hall!"

"Are they coming or not?" Sunny whined.

"Shut it!" Sides snapped, smacking his brother on the head.

"Both of you knock it off," Ironhide growled, getting in both their faces.

"They're being particularly annoying," Magnus grumbled quietly to Ratchet while Ironhide lectured the twins.

"Well, a femme is a rare thing these days," Ratchet whispered. "Something to be cherished and protected since we have no idea how many of our femmes actually survived or are on their way to Earth."

"Yes, Optimus has spoken with me about the security of our base to ensure the safety of the sparklings. He hasn't talked with Prowl or Jazz yet. He doesn't want to scare them. They're both a bit…overwhelmed by the parent thing right now."

"They're scared for their daughter's virtue already," Ratchet softly snickered. "Prowl promises to lock Sunny in stasis cuffs if the mech so much as looks at Violet the wrong way."

"I can't blame him. I'd be scared too with Sunny in the picture."

"Is everyone settled?" Optimus asked upon his arrival. It took their leader's presence, and stern gaze, to quiet the room down…finally. "Good, I would like everyone to meet our newest Autobot…Violet."

Prowl and Jazz had never felt so nervous and proud in all their life as they entered the recreation room. One could not tell if either mech was nervous with the way Prowl's doorwings were arched high, higher than normal, as he proudly cradled his daughter for all to see. Jazz seemed equally confident at first glance with his visor retracted. It was something more for Violet's sake than anyone else's, yet one could see the pride the shined as brightly as the smile the silver mech held. Both lent each other support over their bond to calm their fears and worries which lay just beneath the surface.

Violet was actually the most relaxed of the trio as she seemed to lounge in her father's arms, sucking on a couple of fingers. Of course her pose might have something to do with the fact that she had a full, satiated tank having just finished eating a short while ago.

Yet she was alert and curious as her bright blue optics gazed around the room in wonder. Everything was all new in here for her. Except for the huge red and blue mech and the pale yellow mech. She'd seen them both already. The big one was funny when the red female was yelling at him.

"The room's all your," Optimus smiled at Prowl and Jazz.

"Thank you, Sir," Prowl grinned back.

As discussed, Jazz would do most of the talking while Prowl held Violet. So the smaller mech moved forward just a little.

"We want to thank all of you for being her to meet our daughter, Violet," Jazz grinned. "She is…such a joy to Prowl and me. We can't imagine what life would be like without her."

"Nor can we!" Sunny chimed in, smirking. Prowl's doorwings instantly twitched in agitation. Thankfully one glare from Optimus put the young mech in his place so Prowl didn't have to pull the stasis cuffs out. "Sorry, she is very beautiful. You know each of us would protect her and the other sparklings with our lives. I promise you."

"Thank you, thank all of you," Prowl said. "Now, we ask that you remain seated. Jazz and I will take Violet to each of you and allow you to hold her. We don't want her to feel crowded on her first big day out away from the safety of her room."

'Grimlock, first, Prowl. Before he blows a gasket,' Jazz suggested over their bond.

Indeed the big mech appeared as if he was going to burst from the seams if they didn't bring the sparkling to him. Grimlock, who could get carried away far too often, was a good sparked mech who always did what Optimus told him, no matter how difficult. And it was easy to see that sitting still in a chair was difficult.

'Good idea,' Prowl replied to his bond mate and slowly walked over to Grimlock.

Optimus made sure to stay close. He knew all to well what could happen if Grimlock got over excited. Plus, he enjoyed seeing the little femme's reactions. The stoic mech had half a processor to ask Elita if they could try for a femme. But that got shot down when Ratchet told him he was fraggin out of his processor!

Violet's optics had been looking curiously around the room until Prowl stood in front of Grimlock. Big blue optics blinked rapidly and her tiny mouth fell open in surprise at the size of the mech as he towered over her and her daddies. She started trembling in her daddy's arms.

"Violet, this is Grimlock," Prowl cooed to her softly, lifting her up a little higher in his arms so he could whisper into her audio receptor. "He's big but he's kind and gently with sparklings."

"Violet one very pretty Autobot," Grimlock smiled.

"Yes, she is," Jazz beamed proudly. "I think she's starting to look more like Prowl."

"Would you like to hold her?" Prowl asked.

Grimlock nodded his head enthusiastically.

Only Violet wasn't so enthusiastic. The little femme turned her face into Prowl's chest, one hand clutching onto his armor. Nervous warbles softly sounded accompanied by a pronounced distressful feeling from her end of their bond.

"I don't think she's ready, Prowl," Jazz spoke softly, sending Violet all his love and comfort over their bond. He could see she was shaking in Prowl's arms and caressed her back to sooth her.

"Max and Boomer weren't ready either the first time they met Grimlock," Optimus said, giving Grimlock a reassuring pat on the back. The big mech was dejected just like with Max and Boomer. "Now they can't get enough of him. Violet will come around, Grimlock. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Optimus," Grimlock frowned.

"He's right," Prowl smiled. "Violet will come to like you as much as Max and Boomer do. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, she will, I promise," Jazz added. Then told Prowl over their bond. 'Just make sure he doesn't give Violet any tail rides or I'll go into spark shock.'

'You and me both,' Prowl said back over the spark link.

"Why don't you go help Elita with Max?" Optimus said making Grimlock smile brightly. "They're in the playroom."

And like that the big bot transformed and stampeded his way out and down the hall.

"Did you at least warn Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course, I'm not a fool," Optimus snorted.

Violet slow peeked to see what that noise was and noticed the big scary bot was gone. Cautiously, she looked around to make sure making her fathers chuckle at her.

(_beep?_)

"Yeah, he's gone babe," Jazz said, caressing the top of her head.

"Let's see how she reacts to Magnus, he's big a scary too," Ratchet joked.

"Pfft, Magnus is anything but scary," Sunny commented receiving a glare from Magnus. "Unless, he mad then he's scary!"

Sides hissed at his brother to be quiet…again.

Prowl did his best to ignore them with Jazz helping to calm his anger over their bond. Not that Prowl was going to do anything with Violet in his arms. But he was getting close to plopping her into Jazz's arms so he could deal with Sunny, personally.

Thankfully Violet was oblivious to what was going on. Since the big scary bot left she was feeling better, even clicking softly up at her daddies. She could feel their strong presence with in and didn't worry when she was transferred to Magnus' arms.

"She's so delicate compared to the little mechs," the City Commander smiled, looking down at the sparkling femme in his arms. "Welcome to the Autobots Violet."

Violet looked at him and made the most serious face. She didn't move or make a sound. With her mouth open just a smidgen she simply stared back at him.

"Jazz is right, she looks like you," Magnus chuckled to Prowl. "She's got your serious look when you're calculating or coming up with a battle strategy."

"That may be so, but she's more Jazz when she smiles and giggles," the black and white mech smiled proudly.

"She laughs…already?" Ironhide asked, looking some what sad. "We couldn't get Boomer to laugh for weeks."

"Because he was more focused on trying to eat everything he could grab," Ratchet remarked, making Ironhide growl softly.

Optimus cleared his throat making the two ancient mech's quiet it down. The twins were bad enough to deal with. He didn't need Ratchet and Ironhide getting into one of their famous fights.

Violet picked up on the tension and started trembling.

"Prowl, I think you'd better…" Magnus started then groaned when he felt the warm lubricant trickling down his armor.

He calmly moving Violet away from his body for Prowl to take. The twins started laughing. Jazz hid a grin as he tried not to laugh but failed miserable. Prowl felt embarrassed and quickly took Violet into his arms.

"Jazz, it's not funny," Prowl hissed at his mate. "Magnus, I apologize for both Violet and Jazz."

"Think nothing of it. Not the first time I've been lubricated on. And Jazz knows I can take care of him," Magnus smirked, making Jazz stop laughing. "Excuse me. I'll be in my quarters…taking _**another**_ shower."

"Prowl, don't worry about it," Ironhide chimed in as Magnus left. "She was bound to lubricate on someone. Be happy it wasn't you."

Prowl thought about it for a moment then decided a little lubricant wasn't that bad compared to a waste dump. At least lubricant wasn't so appalling to the olfactory sensors.

"Jack, would you like to hold her?" Jazz asked when the engineer quietly came over.

"No, that's ok," Jack smiled as Violet looked at him curiously. "Here Violet. I made this for you. It's kind of like a puzzle box. I made one for Max and Boomer too. Helps develop a sparkling's processor."

"Would you like that Violet?" Jazz asked when her optics started intently at the object held out before her.

The little femme extended her arm out slightly towards the object then tucked it back unsure of what to do.

(_beep?_)

"That's right, it's for you," Jazz smiled, taking the toy and placed in her hands.

A series of clicks, warbles, and chirps sounded as she kicked her legs excitedly. Little hands pat the toy experimentally before her fingers extended and she picked it up. Jazz helped her since she still didn't have the coordination to hold things for very long yet.

"I do believe she likes her gift," Prowl smiled. "Thank you Wheeljack."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work in my lab that needs attending.

"I want to hear her laugh, show her to Bee!" Sunny shouted as Wheeljack left. "He's funny looking, makes me laugh all the time."

Bumblebee glared at his friend.

Of all the young mechs, Jazz and Prowl really felt confident in Bumblebee. The young scout was a natural with sparklings and hoped he would be with Violet as well. And they weren't disappointed either.

Bumblebee did his patented peek-a-boo with Violet that got her shrieking and giggling with sheer excitement. Of course everyone in the room laughed at her enthusiasm and thought she was absolutely adorable and cute, her fathers most of all. She _**definitely**_ had the Jazz smile as she was happy and was just as infectious.

"Careful there Bee," Sides grinned watching Violet's hand keep hold of Bumblebee's armor when he tried to put her back in Prowl's arms.

"Yeah, looks like she might have a crush on ya," Sunny added.

"Better me than you," Bee fired back, gently removing Violet's fingers so Prowl could take hold of her.

"Bee the charmer," Jazz snickered quietly to Prowl who wasn't exactly sure how to process that!

Blurr suddenly appeared before Prowl and Jazz then blurted out with way too much zeal, "CanIseehernext?CanI?Please!Please!Please!"

"BLURR!" Hide, Ratchet and Optimus shouted when the over anxious mech startled Prowl and Violet.

Prowl's doorwings shot up in surprise and little Violet's optics opened as wide as they could go. Even Bumblebee and Jazz jumped back in surprise. The combination of all that was going on and the sudden surprise was too much for the femme's little processor to compute!

So to compensate, her processor shut down and her small form suddenly went limp in Prowl's arms

"Ohslag!" Blurr exclaimed and bolted while he could.

The room went dead silent.

Jazz and Prowl were both terrified out of their processors upon seeing their daughter just collapse like that. Of course, Ratchet was there in an instant running scans on the sparkling femme.

"She's ok," he said, feeling much relieved, his words causing both Prowl and Jazz to relax a bit. "Blurr crashed her CPU."

"Pfft, oh Primus! She's a glitch just like Prowl!" Sunny laughed falling out of his chair, his brother right beside him.

Prowl's doorwings instantly drooped and his head dropped. Violet…a glitch…like him? No, not his daughter too. Jazz and Ratchet were quickly to move Prowl and Violet aside when Ironhide decided enough was enough from Sunny and Sides.

"She's not glitched," Ratchet explained while the sound of yelping and metal getting smacked sounded behind him. "It's quite common for a sparkling's CPU to get over stimulated. Too much information coming in and it just shuts down to protect the sparkling from getting hurt. She'll recharge for a while then come out of it just fine."

"You hear that Prowl? She's not a glitch," Jazz gently said, wrapping an arm around his bond mate's waist, hugging him.

"And you're not a glitch," Optimus stated firmly, patting Prowl on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some afts to bust."

"RUN SIDES!"

"I CANT BRO!"

"OH NO…NOT MY PAINT JOB!"

"Should we take her to our…"

A loud crash sounded, making the mechs glance over towards the ruckus and wince.

"Yes Jazz, take her to your quarters," Ratchet said. "I'll come by shortly to check on her, after I fix some dents. I have some new sharp tools I want to test out."

Jazz noticed how down Prowl was and decided to steer his sparkmate out of the recreation room and straight to their quarters. The silver mech kept his optics on his bondmate the entire way but waited until they were in their quarters before speaking.

"Prowl?"

"What if she is glitched like me?" he quietly asked, staring down at the sparkling recharging in his arms.

"Ah Prowl. You don't have a thing to worry about. She's got too much going for her. Your good looks. My dazzling smiled and charm. Our brains. And even if she's glitched she'll go far. Look how well you did. You're the SIC."

Prowl's optics brightened. He hadn't thought of all that.

Violet suddenly yawned and stretched then slowly blinking her optics covers until they stayed open. Baby blue optics twinkled brightly as she smiled up at the two loving faces staring down at her.

"Sunny had it wrong," Prowl smiled. "_**We**_ are the glitches. No mech in their right mind could resist that beautiful smile."

* * *

Up next: We'll just move ahead a few months see how a Violet plays with Max and Boomer.


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot to give a big thanks to Bunnylass on the last chapter. I bounced ideas off her brain on how Violet would react to each mech she met. Thanks girl! \m/

For this chapter we jump ahead several months now. It's Max's first birthday. This is just a little daddy daughter moment before the actual party which will be next chapter. So be prepared for fluff! And I do mean Violet althougth Prowl has his moments. :)

* * *

_**Command Center**_

The months passed by. Much quicker than Prowl was anticipating. But he wouldn't change one astrosecond of it. He quickly learned how to be a father while still be the second in command, thanks to some advice from Optimus. He wasn't perfect but he did the best he could and Violet loved him regardless of his quirks.

Gentle stirrings of the small femme in his arm captured Prowl's attention. He smiled, setting the datapad down, and watched as Violet's optics slowly opened and lit up. A soft yawn sounded from her as she stretched.

"Finally, waking up?" he cooed when her optics focused on him.

Violet smiled and purred in response.

"You're such a good little femme. Want to help daddy work?"

The little femme nodded, beeping excitedly. As daddy helped her sit up more, Violet looked around to see what he needed help with. The first thing she spotted was the nearby datapad. Daddy always needed to work on those!

With a happy warble, she grabbed the datapad with two small hands and held it up to her daddy.

"Thank you Violet," he smiled, taking it and setting it aside on the neat stack of completed reports he'd signed off on while she recharge away in his arm. "I'm actually done with those. Help me watch the monitors. Maybe we can find papa on one of them."

Violet beeped inquisitively.

"See, look here," he said, pointing to the screens and moving his daughter closer. "Push this button here and it will change the picture here on this big screen. Keep pushing it until you find papa. Ok?"

With a determined looked that matched her daddy's whenever he was working hard, Violet pushed the button. She blinked looking at the screen.

"Do you see papa yet?"

Violet shook her head no.

"Push the button again, darling."

Always the good little femme for her daddy, she pushed the button then looked at the screen. Violet erupted in a fit of beeps and warbles, pointing excitedly at the screen.

"Good girl," he laughed softly, nuzzling the side of her head with his nose. "Good Violet. Papa's on his way here, right on time too."

Violet smiled happily, watching her papa on the screen. Then suddenly her papa disappeared from the screen to one side. So, she quickly leaned forward closer to the screen, trying to see where he went nearly bonking her head on the screen.

Prowl couldn't help it and laughed heartily. The little femme let out a long poignant beep and was almost in tears because she couldn't see her papa now.

"It's ok," Prowl smiled, holding her close to his chest, kissing to top of her head. He turned his chair to face the doorway of the command center. "Look over there, Violet. Papa will be walking through the door any moment now."

As promised, Jazz strolled into the command center.

"Go get him," Prowl cheered, standing her up on her feet and letting go of her.

Violet immediately dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to Jazz making Prowl frown. Jazz on the other hand was a boisterous as ever, encouraging Violet to hurry to him as fast as she could. The little femme's shrieks and giggles filled the command center that was occupied by only Prowl and Jazz at the moment.

"That's a good little femme! Come to papa!" Jazz cheered, bending down then scooped up his daughter once she was closed enough. He blew raspberries on her belly that made her giggle uncontrollably to the point where he could hear her little intakes wheezing. Deciding that was enough he settled her down in the crook of one arm and approached Prowl. "I see you've been a good femme for your daddy. He got lots of work done."

She rattled of a quick string of clicks and beeps.

"Oh, you did all the work while daddy recharged," Jazz smirked. "Between you and me I think your daddy is getting lazy."

Prowl shot Jazz a look, making the silver mech laugh. It quickly died down when Jazz felt something was wrong.

"What is it?" he gently asked.

"I'm worried about her development," Prowl sighed. "She should be talking and walking by now. I've done everything to encourage her to speak simple one syllable words. I've even held her hands trying to get her to walk."

"Relax Prowl. Ratchet says she's fine and will do all that when she's ready. Some sparklings are just stubborn when it comes to stuff like that. We already know she gets that from you. She even gets that little crease in her brow when she's protesting…like some mech I know. Besides, you have more important matters to worry about with this inactivity by the Decepticons. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, Jazz. But all we can do is be prepared to defend this base and protect our sparklings."

Violet beeped insistently, reaching for daddy. Jazz never hesitated to hand his little femme sparkling over to her daddy whenever she want him as Prowl did the same thing for him when she wanted papa. She sensed that daddy needed to be comforted and so kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder, since her little arm couldn't reach his back, much like he did for her.

"What?" Prowl asked as Jazz just stood there grinning at him.

"I told you that you'd make a good father."

Prowl blushed slightly, cuddling Violet close to his spark.

"Just don't get too over protective of her and start teaching Violet about saying no to groping mechs," Jazz chiding pointing a finger at Prowl. "She much too young. And…" The silver mech paused when he noticed the suddenly sweet, innocent, bashful look on his sparkmate's faceplates. "Prowl! I don't believe you!"

"Best to start early…I figured," Prowl weakly said in his defense.

"You're lucky you're just too cute to get mad at right now," Jazz scoffed as Sunstreaker came trotting into the commander center.

"Ah, see Violet," Prowl started, smirking up at Jazz. "Here's an excellent example of the type of mech you're going to meet. Always, so no to Sunny and other mechs like him. I don't care how polished he is either. Just say no."

"Hey, don't be dissing the shine!" Sunny shot back.

Violet just giggled at them all.

"Oh well, she doesn't really know what you mean anyway," Jazz smiled, caressing her head. "Let's go babe. The others are waiting on Violet."

"Here, take her. I have to drop these reports on Optimus desk."

"Come on little darling," Jazz cooed, taking Violet into his arms. "You've got your first party to attend to!"

* * *

Up next: the B-day party


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update. No one was cooperating for this chapter! Alas, it's finally done! I hope you like fluff, Violet was full of it. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Recreation room**_

Violet warbled inquisitively looking over her papa's shoulder. She even pointed back in the direction daddy was. He wasn't coming? Why were they leaving him then?

"Prowl will be along soon don't you worry," Jazz smiled, nuzzling his nose against Violet's.

The little femme squeaked and giggled, hugging his head. Papa was always funny. He made her giggle all the time.

"Accessorizing Jazz?" Sideswipe asked as he strolled by.

"Yeah, you wish you had a femme as beautiful as Violet clinging to you."

"Don't most of us?" he laughed. "Have fun at the party."

"Keep Sunny out of trouble."

"Of course. Why do you think we're on duty in the command center together with Blurr?"

With that Sides disappeared around a corner leaving Jazz and Violet to continue on their way to the recreation room. As the two drew nearer, it sounded like Max and Boomer were already having a rip roaring time. Screeching. Bellowing. Banging. Violet started trilling excitedly while wiggling about in her papa's arms.

"Hold on little femme, we're almost there!" Jazz chuckled at her enthusiasm. Violet ignored him and started struggling harder to get down. "How does Prowl get you to cooperate with him all the time? I let you have more fun!"

"That's exactly why," Ratchet smiled as he caught up with Jazz. "You let her get away with too much and she knows you do it. With Prowl she knows to behave otherwise she's not rewarded."

"Mommy! Mommy! Violet's here!" Max screamed running across the room to Elita as Jazz and Ratchet entered the room.

"I can see that," she smiled, caressing the top of his helm. "Go see if she wants to play with you. Be sure to ask Jazz if it's ok first."

"Ok!"

Jazz tried not to laugh as Max came over to him. The sparkling had grown tall for his age, taking after his father. Max was twice Violet's height and stood a head taller than Boomer. But Boomer made up for the lack of height with girth, definitely his father's build. Also, it was quite clear that Max was smitten with Violet yet he was brave enough, like his father, to dare to come over.

"Jazz, can Violet come play wif me? Pweez?" Max asked politely with big blue optics looking up at Jazz.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with Violet," Jazz grinned. "Would you like to ask her?"

Max blushed, nodding his head shyly.

"Jazz, please stop tormenting my son. You know any moment Prowl could walk in," Optimus said. "He likes to keep reminding me he has a cell reserved for Max in the brig already."

"Fine, go play Violet," Jazz chuckled, setting his femme down.

Before Violet could drop to her hands and knees Max wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Max put Violet down!"

"It ok. I got her, mommy!" the sparkling mech said, carrying Violet to where Boomer was still playing.

"It's ok Elita. Max does that all the time when I sparkling sit them," Jazz said, taking his seat at the table with the other proud parents.

"Jazz, you're going to have to start discipline her more before she gets older," Chromia said. "The older she gets the harder its going to be. You're only undermining all Prowl's work with her too."

"Yeah, grow some ball bearings," Ironhide chided.

"He's hopeless," Optimus commented. "Jazz never even disciplined mechs with contraband as he was always one to join them and had his own stash. And I'm not going to go into all the unauthorized parties he threw in his quarters back in Iacon."

"That was different," Magnus chimed in as he took a seat. "Those were grown mechs that knew better. Violet is still too young to know right from wrong. She's relying on you Jazz."

"I know, I know," the silver mech huffed. "It's just so hard to get angry with her. Even when she's getting into trouble she's _**so**_ cute and adorable. I love her to bits!"

"Guys, I turned out ok with Jazz as one of my caretakers," Bumblebee smiled, defending Jazz. "Violet will turn out ok too."

"Thank you, Bee," Jazz smugly grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Optimus is right for once, you're hopeless," Magnus commented making everyone laugh.

"Whatever, we each have our own way," Jazz countered. "And they're working because we have three happy sparklings."

"NO! BOOMBER! THAT'S VIOLET'S!" Max roared before tackling Boomer to the floor.

"You were saying?" Magnus smirked as a fight broke out.

"They'll get over it in a minute," Jazz said confidently.

Violet giggled and clapped as Max and Boomer growled and wrestled. Silly mechs. However, the fun didn't last because the two sparkling mechs rolled right over Violet, flattening her face on the floor.

"Max, Boomer, behave or no cake!" Elita threatened quickly bringing an end to the scuffle.

Jazz resisted the urge to rush to Violet's aid, opting to sit and watch as she sat back up. He wasn't too worried because if she was hurt she'd be crying loudly at the moment. However, Violet did have an unsure look on her faceplates that reminded Jazz of Prowl just before his CPU would lock up.

"Is she ok?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, she's just thinking about whether she should cry or not," Jazz answered. "I doubt she's going to. She would have cried by now."

Sure enough, Violet looked over to see Max and Boomer bickering over the same toy before she went back to playing with hers.

Then suddenly it sounded like the universe was coming to an end.

"**MOMMY!**" Max wailed, after he fell on his aft without the toy he wanted.

"Jazz, go see what's keeping Prowl so we can do the cake," Elita said, getting to her feet to tend to her son. "Max has just lost his patience."

"Go ahead with the cake. Prowl and I can have ours when I get his aft here. Oh, Magnus, Violet is your responsibility until I get back," Jazz smirked and then was gone before Magnus could protest.

"Sneaky fragger," he muttered softly even as he rose to his feet to collect Violet while Chromia was having a quiet talk with Boomer.

"It's not that bad Magnus," Ironhide snickered.

"Yes, indeed. Violet is well past the age of accidentally lubrication on you now," Optimus added.

"Ha ha," Magnus glared at his best friend, lifting Violet up and making sure she had whatever toy she was playing with still in her hand. "She can still puke on me. There's no age limit for that."

"Relax, Magnus," Bumblebee giggled as he sliced the specially made energon cake.

"No fear of her ejecting anything today," Ratchet remarked. "She had a clean bill of health yesterday at her check up."

"Ok, stop teasing Magnus," Elita chuckled, taking pity on her friend as she sat down with Max on her lap. "You all better now?"

Max nodded his head rubbing his teary optics then laid his head on her shoulder.

"Ready for some cake?" Optimus asked, putting a piece before Max on the table while Bumblebee was passing out cake to everyone else. The little mech nodded and sniffled.

Violet sat on Magnus' lap and waited patiently like her daddy taught her. However, she was only a sparkling and she would only wait for so long. And Magnus was to busy talking to Ironhide to notice when Violet's patience ran out! The little femme helped herself to her piece of cake by pulling the plate closer.

"No, no no!" Magnus yelped, stopping the plate from tipping and dumping its contents on him or Violet.

Not understanding, Violet instantly let out a wail twice as loud as Max had done. And everyone looked right at Magnus.

"What'd you do?" Elita questioned.

"Nothing!" he replied, setting Violet on the edge of the table with her little legs hanging off. She angrily swatted his hand away with one hand while rubbing her optic with another.

"Just give her some cake before…" Ironhide started but it was too late.

Violet took matters into her own hands and impatiently grabbed at the plate. Only she was too uncoordinated to get a good grip on it. The plate flipped over, dumping the cake onto Magnus' lap.

"Oh good Primus!" he huffed as Violet flung herself down on the table in a full on temper tantrum. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know but you'd better calm her down before Prowl shows up," Ironhide chuckled.

"Oh my!" Bumblebee winced.

"Wow, Jazz wasn't kidding when he said Violet has Prowl's temper," Optimus remarked. "She's worse than Max and he has Elita's temper!"

_**SMACK!**_

"OW!" Optimus yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Magnus, do something before Prowl and Jazz get back here," Elita ordered, glaring at her mate.

"Too late," Bumblebee said, quickly sitting down ready to dive under the table for cover.

"What's wrong?!" Prowl and Jazz asked, rushing in straight for Violet.

"Temper tantrum," Hide simply said. "Magnus' fault for not getting Violet her cake in time."

"What was I supposed to do?! Let her lick it off my armor?!" Magnus fired at Ironhide then suddenly cringed when he saw Prowl's doorwings arch up and go rigid in a highly predatory posture indicating he was going into attack mode. If Magnus had any doubts they were squashed when the mech started growling softly, deeply as his fist slowly clenched up.

Jazz wasn't too fond of Magnus' remark either but it was his fault for putting the mech in that position. And thus it was up to him to save said mech from Prowl's wrath. So before Prowl could pounce, Jazz quickly grabbed Violet and put her in Prowl's arms knowing that would instantly get the mech to stand down from attack mode, stepping between his mate and Magnus.

"Prowl work your magic with the little darlin'," Jazz said, turning Prowl to face the other direction before he turned to Magnus. "I suggest you make a hasty retreat."

Prowl's optics followed the big mech as he hurried out. All Prowl wanted to go on a tear after Magnus for even saying such words about _**his**_ baby daughter! He didn't care that Magnus was almost twice his size either.

'Calm down babe,' Jazz said to Prowl over their bond. 'You know when you're upset Violet's upset. Besides, it was my fault Magnus was in that position. So stop, _**glaring**_.'

And Violet _**was**_ really upset at the moment in her daddy's arms. Her vents were wheezing heavily and her body temperature was up from being so worked up. With a nod at Jazz Prowl focused on calming down and conveying serene and loving emotions over his bond with Violet. At the same time, his hand caressed her small back while he held her close to his chest.

It only took a couple of minutes for Violet to stop shaking and quiet down. Once she was feeling better she started warbling softly, grabbing hold of her daddy's chest armor, and looking around the room. It was then he noticed the two little nubs barely jutting out from her shoulder blades.

"Ratchet, can you check something please?" Prowl asked, moving to take a seat by the medic and show the CMO what was to be examined.

"Prowl?" Jazz questioned worriedly as the room fell silent again.

"Primus," Ratchet smiled.

"Are they what I think they are?" Prowl asked. "I thought she was too young."

"To young for what?" Jazz questioned growing more concerned.

"No she's at the right age for them to start to grow and develop. Only ground mechanisms form winglets when their teenage younglings. Fliers or either born with them or develop their wings when they're sparklings," Ratchet explained.

Jazz's mouth dropped open. Violet was going to be a flier!

"Well that explains why she doesn't walk yet," Prowl smiled proudly, sitting Violet on the table. He caressed her cheek with a single finger making her giggle. Over her shoulder he could see the confused look on Jazz's face. "Instinct is the best way to explain it. She just knows her center of gravity will be different. Once her winglets are fully formed, she'll be walking more."

"How soon?"

"A few weeks I imagine," Prowl answered. "Mine formed in just under the equivalent of six weeks. It made my father proud even though I wasn't a flier like him."

"You guys are going to have to teach Max and Boomer not to grab her winglets as they develop too," Ratchet added going back to his cake.

"As a flier her winglets will be more sensitive than mine."

"I told you she was taking after you more," Jazz smirked, sliding over some cake for Violet and Prowl.

"She still has your smile," Prowl countered watching as he mate came around the table to sit beside him.

"Guys…I'm trying to enjoy my cake here!" Ratchet grumbled.

Jazz made a rude noise, making everyone laugh as they all went back to what they were doing before. Prowl ignored the grumpy medic and started feeding Violet a bite of cake with a spoon. She instantly made an unsure face at the texture and taste of the food.

"Is it good?" Prowl asked her.

Violet chewed slowly still making the face.

"Papa likes it, watch," he smiled and fed Jazz a bite.

"Yum," Jazz grinned which only made Violet smile. "Give her the spoon. See what she does."

"Watch papa," Prowl told her.

With a spoon in hand, Violet's bright blue optics intently watched as her papa used his own spoon to take a bite of cake. She even smiled when he said 'yum.' After he took another bite, Violet was eager to try it herself.

It was a new action for the young femme. Yet she seemed determined to try as she scooped some cake with the spoon. Then when she tried to get it to her mouth it fell off. Undeterred, she simply tried to scoop the fallen bite up from the table where it had fallen.

Unfortunately the bite size piece of cake didn't want to get on the spoon! Jazz and Prowl, and many others, were doing their best to not laugh as Violet made several attempts to get the food on the spoon. But they all laughed when she finally just grabbed the bite, stuck it on the spoon and continually held in on there with one hand until she got the spoon in her mouth, cake and all.

Prowl ignored the fact that for each bite Violet took the more cake she got on her face than in her mouth as she continued with the two handed, spoon technique. He learned that no matter how much he tried to keep her clean it wasn't going to happen. Besides, it gave him less of a processor ache when he let some things slide.

Violet was thoroughly enjoying her cake, smiling or giggling from time to time at her papa and daddy. At some point, she noticed that daddy wasn't eating his cake but papa was. Being an intelligent little femme, Violet did the generous thing – she gave daddy a bite.

Of course, Prowl was talking to Ratchet about what they were going to do as Violet's winglets developed and was ignorant to his daughter's little plan until it was too late. Jazz about fell out of his chair laughing as Violet, in her attempt to give Prowl a bite of cake, ended up smearing a huge bite over his mouth, chin, and one cheek.

"Thank you Violet," Prowl happily smiled, taking it in stride as he'd rather have cake smeared on his face rather than deal with an unexpected waste dump. "Maybe next time you can get it in my mouth."

Violet giggled at him, her love for him filling his spark.

"I'm surprised Prowl," Ratchet commented. "You have yet to lock up since Violet's birth."

"Sparklings defy logic," he countered, shrugging a shoulder. "I've come to expect the unexpected from Violet."

"Yes, but Jazz defies logic too," Bumblebee added.

"In Jazz's case I know he's capable of self control and doing what's expected of him," Prowl replied. "In most cases, he just chooses not to use it and enjoys giving me a processor ache!"

"Hey!" Jazz started to protest as everyone laughed.

However, the laughter and good mood was abruptly cut short.

"Optimus, Sir!" Sunny exclaimed as he ran into the recreation room. "Two Cybertronian signals are heading straight for the base!"

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus quickly asked, rising to his feet.

"Unknown," Sunny answered. "They're not responding to our hails!"

"Optimus, we have not received any Autobot transmissions in months to indicate any new arrivals were coming," Prowl said, protectively holding Violet close as Jazz wiped the cake off his mate's face.

"Everyone, take up your defense positions!" Optimus ordered. "Bring in Grimlock and Wheeljack from the perimeter. They're on sparkling detail! Move out!"

* * *

Up next: We'll find out if the two arrivals are Autobots or Decepticons?


	13. Chapter 13

So, what kind of trouble is heading the Autobots way? Read and find out! Wahahaha. :)

This chapter is dedicated to plenoptic. Here you go girl! Hope you like it.

* * *

The two orbs were now minutes away from landing in the open field in front of the base. Optimus took one last look to see everyone in their positions. The twins looked eager for a fight. Ironhide and Chromia already had their weapons charge and ready to fire. Jazz looked as if he was trying to calm Prowl down by rubbing his back between this doorwings. The tactician looked far more worried than usual.

To be honest, Optimus was worried as well. This was the first time since the sparklings were born that the base has been threatened directly. If this was indeed a threat. The fact that the two orbs were on target for the exact landing coordinates could mean these were Autobots arriving.

"We'll be fine," Elita whispered to Optimus as if sensing his thoughts. "No way some fraggin 'Con is laying a finger on those sparklings."

The sonic boom sounded as the two comets decelerated causing everyone to tense up even more. In a matter of seconds orbs finally landed, one after the other. Two heavy thuds sounded upon impact, spewing dirt up into the air.

Everyone fell silent and anxiously waited.

The trailing orb began transforming first. All weapons rose up. Optics narrowed in careful observation as the new arrival slowly took its slender shape until it finally stood at its full height. Red glowing optics flashed on and then dimmed. It's shoulders sagged. It was Ironhide who saw the insignia first.

"It's the Decepticons!" he shouted, advancing, not wanting to give the 'Cons a chance to even start firing.

The twins following him and Chromia. Prowl and Jazz followed.

"Stand down!" Optimus quickly ordered, noticing something was wrong with the Decepticon.

In flash the other orb transformed. It was definitely a mech as his massive frame seemed to rival Optimus and Magnus' height and thickness.

"Don't shoot!" this new mech shouted, his arms quickly wrapping protectively around the femme, holding her up, his distinctly gold optics filled with worry.

"Jetfire?" Optimus asked, lowering his weapon and moving forward.

"Jetfire, I thought that crazy fragger was offlined," Ironhide commented, keeping his weapons ready.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hide old buddy," the mech smirked, his proud form standing tall, showing his Autobot insignia, one strong arm still hold the femme. "Sorry Optimus, we passed through a solar storm and it knocked our communicators out."

"Jet…please…" the femme grimaced, leaning heavily upon Jetfire.

"Is she injured?" Elita asked, putting her weapon away.

"No, she's needs to deliver that little spark…"

The femme cried out, doubling over. Jetfire didn't hesitate to lift her into his arms.

"Please tell me Ratchet's still among the living," he pleaded, turning to Optimus.

"He's been informed and is expecting our arrival," Prowl announced.

"Prowl! You little prick you made it to Earth?" Jetfire laughed.

Prowl glared at him.

"Jet!" the femme snapped.

"Sorry, love. Optimus?"

"Follow me."

"Love?" Jazz questioned as they all started moving into the base.

"Got me there Jazz. This is Firestorm…my sparkmate," Jetfire smirked, looking rather cocky…as usual.

"You bonded?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"No, say it ain't so Jetfire!" Sunny cried.

"Sunny, sorry dude but what can I say…I loved her enough to bond with her."

"And now I'm going to have his sparkling in the hallway if we don't hurry it up!" Firestorm snapped.

"So you're really bonded?" Sideswipe asked.

"And he's got a sparkling!" Jazz added excitedly making Prowl roll his optics.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's bonded," Optimus said to Elita.

"It boggles the processor," Prowl added.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Jetfire questioned.

"Because it's not you!" Sunny yelped.

"What can I say? We fell in love. The next logical step was getting bonded. And well, I guess it makes sense that the result would be the sparkling. Although I admit I was shocked when Firestorm told me she was with spark!"

"Jetfire, nothing you do is logical or makes sense!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Jazz, better keep an optic your sparkmate I think he's going to crash," Jetfire chuckled.

Prowl growled. Then Firestorm cried out in pain.

"Frag, are we there yet?!" Firestorm panted heavily.

"It's just up ahead," Optimus said, moving out of the way.

"Optimus, do you think we need security measures?" Prowl said as Jetfire finally hurried into the medical bay with Firestorm. "Although I am unfamiliar with Firestorm's background, she is still a 'Con."

"I think its safe to say she's alright," Optimus smiled, watching as she was lecturing Jetfire on how to handle a pregnant femme. She had him shaking in his frame! "Jetfire is like a brother to me. Although his judgment can be a bit skewed at times, he would never bring us harm…on purpose."

"If you think about it, it makes sense that he'd fall in love with a 'Con," Elita added.

"More like the Jetster was held prisoner and he weaseled his way into the femme's spark to get his aft out of there," Chromia said.

"Who knows," Optimus sighed. "Prowl's right about one thing, nothing Jetfire does makes sense."

"Crazy fragger," Ironhide chuckled, wrapping an arm around Chromia.

"I have a processor ache just thinking about it," Prowl groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I don't even want to contemplate the up coming processor aches Jetfire is bound to give me."

Jazz smiled, rubbing his sparkmates neck, "Remember Prowl, he's about to be a father. He's going to have his own processor aches. Hopefully enough to save you from yours."

"Oh right," Prowl smiled devilishly. "What comes around goes around."

"Coming through!" Wheeljack shouted, running towards them all.

Everyone stepped aside, seeing he was rushing to get the little protoformed body to the medical bay. Then they couldn't help but sneak into the medbay to be present for the birth of Jetfire and Firestorm's sparkling.

"Is this gonna take much longer?" Jetfire asked, optics blinking innocently.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else you need to be at the moment?" Ratchet fired back without even looking as he went over the protoform one last time.

"Well, no."

"Good. Then shut the frag up and hold her hand!"

"What crawled up his tailpipe?" Jetfire asked the others while taking hold of Firestorm's hand.

Everyone saw the wrench fly…except for Jetfire.

_**CLANK!**_

"OW!"

"I like this medi-bot," Firestorm smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Reminds me of me in the medical bay. Only he has better aim than I do."

"You're a medic?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," she grimaced. "I got sick of putting bots back together just so they could be ripped back apart again for more torture. I didn't become a medic for that. With my brother dead I didn't have any reason to stay with the 'Cons any longer. Jet here was the first mech who looked like he had the wherewithal to help me get out of that pit."

"And we've been on the run and in love ever since," Jetfire smiled. "As soon as I heard your message we headed straight to Earth, Optimus."

"Hey Doc! This spark isn't going to wait any longer," Firestorm gritted.

"I'm done!" Ratchet exclaimed, returning to her side, pulling the table over the small protoform body rested on. "I needed to make sure all systems were functioning before transferring the little spark. Now if you'll…"

"With pleasure," Firestorm sighed, her chest transformed, opening up to give Ratchet access to the little spark nestled in the birth chamber.

"Primus," Jetfire gasped, mouth open as he watched his little spark being transferred into its own spark chamber and body.

"Oh, it gets better than that," Optimus grinned.

"Give it a few astroseconds," Ratchet said as the new parents moved to stand near their sparkling.

There was nothing for about five astroseconds. Then the small form came to life. Arms and legs shifting slowly. Head moving slightly. Until finally the optics flashed on and the sparkling's first cries filled the room.

"Mech or femme?" Sunny asked.

"Mech," Jetfire snorted having known since the little tyke was sparked, his optics watching as Firestorm took their son into her arms. The little mech instantly quieted down staring up at his creators.

"Slag," Sunny whined, handing over something to his brother who was smiling.

"You guys made bets that fast?" Jetfire laughed, shaking his head, one finger caressing his son's head. The little mech yawned and quickly fell into a deep recharge. "Nice to see some things never change."

"Sunny's zero for four now," Sideswipe grinned, counting his winnings. "Face it bro, betting on sparklings is not your forte."

"Sparklings?" Firestorm questioned.

"Your little mech has three playmates," Optimus smiled proudly. "Elita and I have a son Max who turned one today."

"We have a son too," Ironhide added with an equal amount of pride.

"We call him Boomer," Chromia chuckled.

"Like father like son, I'm sure…for both of them," Jetfire

"Well, I thought I had a sure win when Prowl and Jazz's sparkling was born," Sunny grumbled.

"Wait an astrosecond, Prowl and Jazz have a sparkling?" Jetfire asked in disbelief taking his optics off his son.

"Yes, we do," Jazz grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"A femme named, Violet," Prowl added.

"I'll be. So Jazz finally convinced you to get retrofitted to carry a sparkling?" Jetfire asked Prowl, mirth plastered on his faceplates.

This time both Jazz and Prowl growled.

_**CLUNK!**_

"OW!" Jetfire cried, cringing as Firestorm threatened him again with a wrench in her hand.

"Idiot! Don't expect me to protect you if they want to beat your aft," Firestorm said, handing Ratchet his wrench back.

"It's all good fun, baby."

"Don't baby me."

"Yeah Jetfire, I can't wait until you experience your first waste dump," Prowl smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"And system upset," Jazz added.

"Don't forget the lubricating and puking," Prowl continued.

"The crying," Jazz smirked.

"The long nights of no recharge," Prowl grinned.

"The smells and cleaning."

Jetfire swallowed hard. From the look on his face one could tell he had no idea what he was getting into. And Prowl and Jazz were loving it!

"Alright boys, you can scare Jetfire later, I promise," Elita said, deciding it was enough. "Why don't you go relieve Grimlock of his duties and check on the sparklings."

"Sure thing, Elita," Jazz beamed.

"Come by later if you need some pointers on fatherhood, Jet," Prowl snickered as he and Jazz headed out the door.

"We'll go tell Bee, Magnus and Blurr the good news," Sides said, tugging his brother towards the door.

"I need to go blow something up," Ironhide grunted quickly following the twins. "Coming, Mia?"

"Sure thing…baby."

"Wow, I think that's the first time I didn't have to make threats to clear out my medbay," Ratchet commented after Hide and Mia were out the door.

"Hey Optimus, Jazz and Prowl…they were just joking, right?" Jetfire nervously asked.

Optimus walked up to his friend with a kind of smile that did nothing to calm Jetfire's nerves.

"I'm speaking from experience on this one my friend. Think of being a father as an adventure. You never know how it's going to turn out but there's sure to be some bumps along the way."

"I like that," Firestorm smiled contently, gently rocking her son. "Jet does to he just doesn't know it yet."

"Hey, I thought I was the joke master in this family."

"In time," she smirked.

"How about joining a bigger family, Firestorm?" Optimus said. "Ratchet can give you a new insignia."

"You would really do that for me?"

"I told you he would," Jetfire smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Then I accept."

"Great! With Firestorm part of the team, maybe Ratchet can actually take a day off now," Optimus joked getting a glare from his CMO.

"So, now that's all settled. We can move on to the important matter of the day. Do you have a name for the little mech?" Elita asked, standing beside Optimus. "Optimus likes to introduce the new sparklings to the base."

"One of the privileges of being Prime," he added, wrapping an arm around Elita's shoulders.

"Firestorm and I listed of just about every name there was in the universe before we finally agreed on one."

"Well you should have heard the names Jet came up with."

"I can easily imagine," Ratchet said, making Jetfire roll his optics.

"So what did you finally agree on?" Optimus asked.

Jetfire stood as tall and proud as he could.

"Jetstorm."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long! It was all done except for the ending. My muse deserted me! But now it's done! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Once Ratchet kicked everyone out of the medical bay except for Jetfire and his family he was able to properly tend to his patients. The little sparkling, Jetstorm, was recharging deeply as expected, nestled quite snuggly in a thermal blanket on medical berth next to his mother.

Jetfire found that he couldn't take his optics off his son. He knew bonding and creating a sparkling were going to change his life forever. But he wasn't prepared to be so accepting of that change since he had a well known reputation for chasing and interfacing with many femmes.

Still the love he had for Firestorm was true and overwhelming at times. Jetfire loved her like he never loved another mechanism during his long life. And now that love extends to the tiny mechanism recharging peacefully before him.

"I gave Firestorm a mild sedative," Ratchet whispered. "The journey and being with spark took a lot out of her. With a couple of days rest, she will fully recover. But I want to keep her in the medical bay for at least one day of observation."

"And the sparkling?"

"Perfectly healthy," he smiled, patting Jetfire on the shoulder. "You never cease to surprise me, Jetfire."

"I try my best," he smirked at the CMO.

"Seriously, I want you to get some energon while your family rests here. Go see Optimus. I'm sure he's expecting to debrief you. I've already spoken to Prowl and he's working on assigning your family quarters. When you're done, a spare bed will be ready for you here so you can be near your family."

"_**My**_ family," Jetfire chuckled shaking his head. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that. But it does sound nice and makes my spark soar."

"Go on," Ratchet smiled. "Optimus has instructions to not keep you too long. Plus, he is anxious to show you Max."

"I bet he is. I'm surprised he and Elita didn't pop one out sooner. Then Ironhide? That old rust bucket, who knew he had it in him! And I can't believe Prowl and Jazz have a sparkling! How in pit did that happen?"

"Go," he smiled, obviously not about to disclose such confidential information.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going."

With a final loving look at his sparkmate and sparkling, Jetfire then headed out into the hallway.

"Hey little Bee, all grown up now?"

"I've been grown up for some time, Jet," Bumblebee replied, twitching one of his antenna. "Come on, I'm your chaperone. Optimus wanted to see you as soon as you came out of the medbay."

"So who's arrived since Optimus sent the signal?"

"Ultra Magnus was the first to arrive with Wheeljack and Chromia. Shortly after that Ratchet and Wheeljack with the help of Optimus' matrix were able to bring Jazz back. A few months later, the twins landed. Shortly after them Prowl arrived. Then some time passed before Elita landed. Our most recent was Blurr and Grimlock."

"Wait, what did you mean by bring Jazz back?"

"Megatron killed him. It took Ratchet weeks to put him back together. Optimus didn't want Prowl to see his bondmate like that."

"Whoa. Does Prowl know?"

"Of course, Jazz told Prowl everything," Bumblebee answered and then giggled, "We didn't see them for three days. They never left their quarters."

"Bet Optimus and Elita took longer," Jetfire commented.

"Oh yeah, I won that bet," Bumblebee smiled proudly. "Here we are. These are Optimus and Elita's quarters."

"Why not their office or the command center?"

"Max was upset. When he gets too worked up it takes Optimus to calm him down. See you later Jetfire."

Jetfire waved while pushing the door chime. The quietness of the hallway was quickly invaded by the sound of a sparkling's wails when the door opened.

"Oh, come in Jetfire," Elita smiled.

"Is now a good time?" he asked looking towards the open door where the sparkling's cries were emanating from.

"Max is just tired. Too much excitement today. Optimus wants to talk to you."

"Jetfire," Optimus cheered smiled despite the crying sparkling mech he was rocking in his arms. "I must apologize for Max. It's been a long day for him."

"For all of us," he smiled back, stifling a grin.

"Yes it has," Optimus said, shifting Max to one arm. "It's good to see you my friend."

"Well, I couldn't let my best friend continue the fight on without me, now could I?" Jetfire chuckled, shaking Optimus' hand. "Wow, he's a big sparkling for his age."

"Yes, he is, takes after his father," Elita smiled proudly.

"Can you say hello to my friend Jetfire?" Optimus asked Max.

"No, I don't wanna," Max whined, burying his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"That's not very polite, Max," Elite gently chided.

"I sorry," Max whimpered.

"Maybe tomorrow would be better," Jetfire suggested, noting how tired the sparkling did look. "You know he'll love me. I can't actually wait for him and Jetstorm to be playmates!"

Elita laughed, receiving a look from Jetfire.

"I know, you're not used to me sounding so mature now but I mean it. I'm really looking forward to being a father."

"And you'll make a good one," she smiled, giving him a hug. "Don't forget you're an uncle too now."

"And tomorrow, if you and Firestorm agree to it I'd like to make an announcement about Firestorm and Jetstorm being two new Autobots to join our ranks," Optimus added.

"I'd be honored."

"Until tomorrow then," Prime smiled.

"Can you say bye, Max?" Elita asked.

Max shook his head, clinging to his father.

"Max, be a good mech and say good bye to Jetfire," Optimus firmly but lovingly said.

The little mech turned to face the Air Commander.

"Bye Jetfire,"

"Good bye Max," Jetfire smiled, rubbing the sparkling's head. "Looks like you too Optimus."

"Yes he does," Elita beamed proudly.

"Until tomorrow my friend," Optimus smiled, cuddling a yawning sparkling close.

"Tomorrow will be another big day," Jetfire grinned then excused himself.

He barely took two steps down the hallway when a little mini-wrecking ball bounced off his leg.

"Boomer! Get back here!" Ironhide shouted. "You're mother is going to tear me a new aft!"

Boomer giggled and tried to run away. He liked this game with his dada.

"Boomer, uh?" Jetfire mused, kneeling lifting up the sparkling before he could get too far away. Boomer giggled. "Cheery little mech, sure he's yours Ironhide?"

"Wanna go see Dadda's boom booms?"

"I take it back! He's your kid alright! And aptly named."

Boomer giggled again, wiggling to get down.

"Thanks, I'd like to think so," Chromia smiled coming up to Ironhide's side. "Come here, Boomer."

Unlike when Ironhide called, Boomer immediately obeyed his mother once his feet were on the ground.

"Why does it not surprise me that the two of you take him to the firing range?" Jetfire commented.

"Who else is going to teach him how to properly clean and use a weapon?" Ironhide countered. "I'm sure you'll be giving Jetstorm flying lessons when its time, right?"

"That's debatable. Firestorm says I fly too erratically which is fine for combat but not for a casual flight. So she may be teaching him the basics. I'll teach him how to have fun."

"And not get caught," Ironhide added.

Jetfire smiled proudly, "Of course, it's no fun if you get caught."

Boomer yawned loudly resting his head on his mother's shoulders.

"I'd better be going so you can get the little one to bed," Jetfire said. "Congratulations, he's a fine little mech."

"Oh, you haven't seen him in action yet," Chromia chuckled. "But thank you. I look forward to getting to know Firestorm and to meeting little Jetstorm."

"Goodnight, Jetfire," Ironhide smiled then followed Chromia and Boomer back to their quarters.

"Well, if Ironhide can be a good father then there's hope for me," Jetfire mumbled to himself as picked a direction to head, hoping it'd be the recreation room and some energon.

The base's lay out seemed standard so he guessed where it was and guessed correctly. Only he was surprised to find Prowl pacing back and forth, cooing softly to a little sparkling in his arms and Jazz watching, playing some music with a warm smile on his faceplates.

"You know Prowl, you're damaging your image as a sparkless, emotionless fragger," Jetfire remarked, entering the room.

"Language," Prowl hissed.

"Right, sorry."

"Prowler is not sparkless or emotionless. I wouldn't have bonded with him if he was and Violet wouldn't adore him so much either."

"Violet," Jetfire smiled, leaning closer to the sparkling femme. Violet just stared back at him with wide optics. "She's adorable. Still, I just gotta know, which one of you is the mom and which of you is the dad?"

Prowl let a low growl sound which only deepened Jetfire's smirk.

"I'm the papa and Prowl's the daddy," Jazz chuckled, rising to his feet. "Here, try her bottle again, babe."

Once again, Violet turned away, burying her face in Prowl's chest armor.

"She's so quiet too," Jetfire remarked.

"You have no idea," Prowl frowned, clutching Violet close.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't talk," Jazz answered. "No words no nothing. Just the usually beeps, warbles and whistles."

"She's a _**femme**_," Jetfire chuckled. "Femmes can and will do anything whenever _**they**_ please. Trust me. I know these things about femmes."

"Ah, yes, I seem to recall you getting shot at by a number of femmes on the base for you numerous nightly activities with femmes. It still defies logic that you'd bond with one and allowed yourself to be tied down."

"Seems we both misjudged each other," Jetfire smiled. "I always thought you were a sparkless mech that put duty above everything. And I thought Jazz was crazy for chasing after you like some kind of love sick mechano puppy."

"Hey!" Jazz protested but smiled.

"At least we have something in common," Prowl smiled, staring fondly at Jazz. "We both knew what to do when we found the one spark we couldn't be without."

"That we did my friend."

"You know Jetfire, if you need any advice on how to bath a sparkling or handle a waste dump, Prowl and I are always willing to help."

"Thanks, Jazz. I may take you guys up on the offer. Can…can I hold her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Prowl, she'll be fine," Jazz cut in, reaching for the little femme. "She needs to get used to others holding her even if she's upset. You and I can't be with her every astrosecond of everyday."

Prowl relinquished his hold on Violet sending her comfort over their spark bond. He was being a bit over protective. But he couldn't help it when she was being so needy for him. He caved every time.

"Wow, she's so much lighter than a little mech," Jetfire exclaimed.

"She doesn't like her feet dangling," Prowl pointed out when Violet start warbling with a slight panicked look in her optic.

"Oh right, sorry," Jetfire said, correcting his hold to cradle her in one arm. "Hey, you've got a pair of winglets growing, Violet. My you're going be a pretty femme if you have doorwings like your daddy's."

Violet continued to be apprehensive and lay as still as possible in the stranger's arm. She had no idea what to make of this mech was or why he kept smiling down at her making strange noise. Who was he anyway?

"I'm going to heat up her energon," Prowl said, content that Violet was ok.

When Violet saw her daddy turned to leave, she suddenly panicked. With a burst of energy she used her legs to push of Jetfire's chest and launched herself at Prowl's backside. Both Jetfire and Jazz let out a surprise shout as neither had been expecting the little femme to do that or do jump so far.

Before Prowl could turn around to see what was going on, Violet's little hands latched on his doorwings and squeezed tightly to keep from falling to the floor. To stabilize herself, her small feet dug into Prowl's wing-joints hitting a very sensitive nerve relay.

"AH!!!!!!" Prowl howled falling to his knees. "Get her off! Get her off!"

Easier said than done!

The more Jazz trying to pry Violet off the tighter her grip got.

"Violet, you're hurting daddy, you need to let go!" Jazz pleaded with her, trying to peel her fingers off.

Confused and frightened, Violet instinctively bit at Jazz's hand nipping the end of his fingertip. Then she growled and bit at Jetfire's when he tried to pull her fingers free on her other hand.

"**Ow! Bad sparkling! No bite**!" Jetfire yelled at her.

"**Hey, don't discipline my little darling**!" Jazz snapped.

"**Little darling? She left bite marks**!" Jetfire countered, showing the indentations to Jazz.

"**Suck it up! Or all flyers wimps**!"

"**Wimp? I'll show you wimp you runt!**"

"**Pit brain fragger!**"

Jazz growl and launched himself at Jetfire as he went at Jazz. The two collided with a thunderous clash, knocking over several chairs and crashing into a table. The commotion caused Violet to forget about panicking and she released her death grip on Prowl's doorwings. The mech collapsed onto his chest in relief.

Violet watched and trembled not understanding why papa was so upset. So she did what came natural and wailed loudly to be comforted. Her cries snapped Prowl out his short lived relief.

Only he couldn't react in time to save Violet or himself as the two sparring mechs rolled right at him. Luckily the one mech fast enough to rescue the little sparkling zipped in with a blur and plucked her off Prowl's back before Jazz and Jetfire steam rolled over the prone mech.

Prowl let out a strangled yelp. And Violet suddenly went deafly silent, teary blue optics locked on her daddy, body trembling even more than before.

Prowl wasn't moving.


	15. Chapter 15

Oops, my bad! I did a boo boo! Lol. I forgot that Skyfire arrived on Earth back in 'Oops'. Dont fear, I made it work! So for this fic, since its AU anyway, Skyfire will be like G1 and Jetfire like Armada. Believe it or not I did want to do a fic with both of them in it. And now I have!

Ok, now on with the show after far too many months in between updates. Real life can be a pain. I'm sure you all know how it is.

It's short but funny!

* * *

_**Recreation room**_

Skyfire heard the commotion from down the hallway and headed straight for it. Needless to say, he wasn't surprised at all when he saw Jetfire and Jazz fighting. He was surprised when he spotted the unconscious form of Prowl face down on the floor and an unusually quiet Violet in Blurr's arms. This did not bode well. After a quickly communiqué to summon Ratchet, it was time to intercede.

"Alright, that's _**enough**_ you two!" Skyfire scolded grabbing both Jazz and Jetfire by their scruff bars on the back of their necks and pulled them apart. The two continued to thrash and growl at each other even thought they couldn't reach each other. "_**Settle down**_! There, that's better. Now what were you fighting about this time Jetfire?"

Jetfire's audio receptor's hummed at the sound of a familiar voice he hadn't heard in so long. His optics widened in surprise at the mech before him.

"Father!"

"Yes, Jetfire, it's me," the big mech smiled, releasing his grip on the mechs, the fight all gone from them. Jazz immediately went to his bondmate's side while Jetfire stared up at his father. "Optimus thought it'd be a good idea to surprise you so I returned from my scouting missions as quickly as I could."

"Wow, you're really here!" Jetfire exclaimed, throwing his arms around the larger mech.

"I'm really here," Skyfire repeated, taking comfort in hugging his son whom he had not seen in nearly a millennium. "I missed you too, son."

"Primus, did you hear? Did Optimus tell you?" Jetfire asked excitedly.

"I received a communiqué from Prowl, telling me that you arrived and to return to base immediately. Optimus then added that he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then you don't know!"

"Know what?"

"I sparked! I mean my bondmate did! I mean…congratulations! You're a grandfather!"

"You're bonded? And I'm a…"

Jetfire, Jazz, Blurr, and Violet all watched as the towering mech fell backwards, landing with a heavy thud, out cold in a dead faint.

"Just who was Optimus hoping to surprise?" Jazz asked.

Violet finally couldn't take it anymore. She erupted. Her wails echoed loudly off the walls.

"Primus in a pit bucket!" Ratchet cried out after he entered the recreation room and surveyed the damage of two mechs laid out and unconscious on the floor, one scowling saboteur, and one cranky sparkling. His optics immediately locked on to one mech. "_**What'd you do now**_?"

"Why is it that everyone always assumes it's _**my**_ fault?" Jetfire huffed.

* * *

Oh I know it's short! Sorry. It just turned out that way. Next chapter is fluff with Prowl, Jazz, and Violet. It's already mostly written as I had originally intended it to be chapter 15. It will be longer too.


	16. Chapter 16

Another update! I"m on a role with my fics! I know, once again its been forever since I last updated this fic. Sorry.

Be prepared for some fluff!

* * *

_**Medical Bay**_

Prowl's optic covers lazily fluttered as his systems started coming back on line. Then he jolted up right, wincing from the dull ache in his doorwings joints. He quickly determined he was in the medical bay. Internal repairs told him his dislocated doorwing was put back in place and functioning at seventy-five percent efficient.

None of that concerned him as he was more worried about Violet.

His worries were quelled in an instant when he turned to see Violet was safely nestled in Jazz's arms. The saboteur was currently in recharge in a nearby chair with his peds propped up on another chair. Violet herself seemed equally comfortable, resting her helm on Jazz's silver chest, her big cobalt optics staring intently at Prowl.

"At least you look unharmed," Prowl smiled.

The little femme let out a heavy sigh but didn't move.

Prowl shifted on the berth, wincing again at the pain that shot through his doorwings. He couldn't stop the groan that accompanied the pain. It didn't matter if only one doorwing got dislocated the pain transferred to the other making them both hurt like pit.

"Where's Ratchet with a pain reliever when you need him?" Prowl muttered as he tried to focus on relaxing.

Only a tiny sniffle captured his attention from within and he saw Violet was now crying, her distress potent across their bond. Jazz instantly jerked awake from it and immediately started cooing to the sparkling. Prowl remained a quiet observer. He liked watching Jazz during moments like this.

Prowl's spark always felt so content when watching Jazz with Violet, knowing how happy his sparkmate was with their daughter. And Prowl himself never realized just how fulfilling being a father was. He always thought that being bonded with Jazz completed him. Violet filled a void that he had no idea existed until that first time he held her.

"Give her here. Let me try," Prowl said when it was apparent that no amount of cajoling from Jazz was going to quiet Violet down.

"Prowl, you're awake!" Jazz smiled, relief flooding his systems. He quickly moved over, handing a very upset sparkling to her daddy. "She didn't get hurt when the fight broke out. Blur rescued her just in time before Jetfire and I crushed you and dislocated your doorwing."

"About that, what the 'f' were you thinking, fighting in front of or daughter?"

"You were hurt. Violet was upset. I kind of panicked and I just reacted," Jazz sheepishly replied. "I'm very protective of our little femme."

Prowl sighed, gently bouncing Violet in his arms. Her cries were finally started to quiet down.

"Optimus gave Jetfire and me a lecture about the entire situation, after Skyfire reamed us both for acting so irresponsibly around a sparkling. Violet was really upset when you got hurt."

"Poor little femme," Prowl cooed, kissing her audio receptor. "Daddy's ok now. I promise you."

Violet warbled meekly in response, nuzzling her face against Prowl's armor. Her optic covers shuttered contently as she basked in her daddy's love. Pappa always made her laugh and feel happy but there was nothing like daddy's hugs that made her feel better.

"Oh, good, you're online," Ratchet said quietly as he entered the private room. "I'll give you something for the pain then you can go. I'll want to see you in the morning for a follow up."

"Of course," Prowl whispered, his optics attentively focused on Violet as she started to fall into recharge. "Recharge my little Violet."

"Ratchet, I don't think we could ever thank you enough for helping to give us this beautiful miracle," Jazz commented quietly, one hand tenderly caressing the top of Violet's helm.

"You don't need to thank me," Ratchet smiled. "In fact, it's me who should be thanking you for allowing me to do something I loved to do before this war broke out. My reward then is the same as it is now. Just seeing the joy in creators' faces as they gaze upon their offspring is all the thanks I need. Now get out of here. Get some recharge."

With that said, Prowl and Jazz took their sparkling to their quarters. This was one of those rare occasions where Prowl felt compelled to keep Violet close. He hated it whenever she got upset. He knew it was a part of Violet's growth and development but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Jetfire's right you know," Jazz suddenly whispered as they both stared at their slumbering sparkling snuggled between them. "Violet will talk and walk when _**she's**_ ready."

"I just hope she starts walking soon," Prowl sighed. "She's nearing the age when her winglets will enter their second growth stage."

"So soon? I thought they didn't really bloom until around five or six."

"That's Praxian mechs. The femmes' wing always 'blossom', as you say, when they're still sparklings. Of course, she's only half Praxian. I'm not sure how much that will affect her wing development."

"I don't think it's going to affect her much. Her Praxian heritage is rather dominant."

Prowl shot a worried look at Jazz, wondering if his bondmate was disappointed that none of his features were dominant on their offspring.

"Prowl, don't worry about it," Jazz smiled, his feelings of pride, joy, and contentment flowed richly over their bond. "I'm rather proud she's taking after you."

"And I'm so grateful she has your smile," Prowl smiled in return, caressing Jazz's face, projecting his feelings of love and passion for his bondmate. Jazz sighed in response, dimming his optics. "Recharge well my love."


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! It's been too long since I updated this fic. My apologies. I know it's meant to be a comedy but this chapter and the next are a bit serious. They are necessary for the story's ending. So we'll get back to the laughs soon enough. So please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Hidden Decepticon Base**_

"Report, Soundwave," Starscream ordered.

"Laserbeak has successfully infiltrated the Autobot base, hacked into the video surveillance, and has confirmation. It was a Decepticon's energy signature that landed at the Autobot's base a few days ago."

"Designation?"

"According to the datafiles, the energy signature matches that of a medic called Firestorm. But that's not all Laserbeak has observed. The femme delivered a spark."

"Come again?"

"In addition, Laserbeak reports there are other sparklings on the Autobot base. Four in total."

"Show me," Starscream ordered and a moment later images Laserbeak captured appeared on the monitor.

"I've been able to speculate that this mechlet here is the offspring of Optimus Prime and Elita One. The other mechlet…"

"That's a femme!" Starscream exclaimed pointing at the small sparkling sitting between the two mechlets.

"Indeed. She is the offspring of Prowl and Jazz. How they managed to procreate is beyond me since mechs cannot bear sparks."

"That doesn't matter. Femmes are a rare commodity and this one will do nicely within our ranks as will the mechlets. Do what you must. Bring them to me."

"As you command."

_**Autobot Base Prowl and Jazz's quarters**_

"Hmm, we must do this more often," Prowl dreamily sighed, tightening a relaxed arm around his mate.

"I agree," Jazz smiled snuggling closer against his bondmate's heated chest. "Nothing like a processor blowing overload to go a long with a spark merge."

Prowl chuckled, moving to kiss Jazz's forehead.

"Up for another go?" Jazz asked, smirking and teasing Prowl over their bond. "Ratchet did say we are to utilize the entire time he gave us while he watches Violet for us."

"Perhaps we should ask him," Prowl murmured even though his actions were suggesting otherwise. "Optimus left a message for us, saying he was taking Elita somewhere romantic and was not to be disturbed and that _**Max**_ was with Ratchet too."

Jazz giggled at his mate's tone, "Relax babe, they're only sparklings. Max will not be the first or last mech to be smitten by our little Violet. Besides between you and me our baby girl will know how to fend off overzealous mechs before she's a fully mature femme."

"Please, don't have her grow up too fast," Prowl smiled. "I love her as the sparkling she is right now."

"Seems, Max isn't the only mech smitten," Jazz teased.

"You're just as bad as me!" Prowl countered, tickling Jazz.

Jazz burst into uncontrollable laughter as Prowl, being the kind of master tactician he was, knew exactly where to attack his bondmate's most sensitive tickle spots. The saboteur surrendered completely to his bondmate allowing himself to be engulfed by Prowl's affections as they made love again.

_**Autobot Command Center**_

"Ow, glitch!" Sunstreaker yelped when his brother hit him on the helm with a datapad. The yellow mech looked up from his sketch and growled at his brother. "What the frag was that for?"

"It was the only way to get your attention," Sideswipe countered. "I need you to look at something."

Sunstreaker gladly left his station where he was monitoring the human emergency channels, listening for any sign of Decepticon activities. Even though monitoring the channels gave him time to work on his drawings he detested the job as much as any other mech on the base. It was boring!

"What?" he asked as Sideswipe retook his seat and pulled up the security grid on his main monitor.

"That," Sideswipe pointed, tapping on the screen. "That's the second time I've seen an energy fluctuation in the security grid. First time was on the outer perimeter but it only lasted a couple of seconds and didn't think anything of it. We have minor fluctuations every now and then depending on whether Wheeljack's using the power grid for one of his experiments or not."

"He's off base with Skyfire collecting energy readings from various active volcanoes," Sunny frowned. "And that sector is the medbay."

"Should we ask Ratchet if he's up to anything? You know how cranky he gets if we interrupt him while he's working on a project."

"He's sparkling sitting the bitlets," Bumblebee chimed in as he arrived from his patrol of the perimeter. "I received a message from Prime and Ironhide. Since Prowl and Jazz were having alone time they wanted some too with their sparkmates. Prime and Elita went to some 'undisclosed' location Jazz had told him about. Ironhide took Chromia to one of those monster truck rally deals so he could get muddied up for her."

"Jetfire is…"

"In his quarters with Firestorm and their son," Sunstreaker answered his brother's unasked question. "They're catching up on some recharge. Little Jetstorm had an upset tank all night and kept them up."

"Well I'm not calling the grump," Sideswipe remarked..

"Odd…I can't pull up the medical bay on the security's video monitor," Sunny frowned.

"Ratchet, this is Bumblebee," the scout hailed.

"_This is Ratchet. Don't tell me those two glitches have damaged Teletran again or heads are gonna roll…literally!_"

"They're behaving…for now. Just checking in. We have an energy anomaly in the security grid in your sector and are unable to view the medical bay via the security camera."

"_That's odd. Maybe the camera shorted out. It's on Wheeljack's to do list to upgrade them. Human technology is so unreliable_"

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" Bee questioned.

"_No, everything's fine here. I just put the sparklings down for their…what the…_"

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee shouted but only received static over the comlink.

Before Bumblebee could even issue his next order the base claxons blared and Ratchet's voice roared.

"**DECEPTICONS IN THE MED….**"


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**: Just a few more chapters and this story will be finished.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz tore through the base as fast as they could in their vehicle mode. Violet's distress over their bond fueled their desperate need to reach their daughter before it was too late. Prowl, being the faster of the two by far - a fact that no bot on base would have ever guessed but should have known since their SIC was an enforcer on Cybertron and enforcers were built for speed to pursue criminals - pulled away.

To Jazz's credit, he was able to keep close enough to see keep his bondmate in view. Although he nearly had a spark attack when there was an explosion and a fireball erupted out of the medical bay. Prowl kept going, driving under billowing fire cloud as it clung to the ceiling during the initial blast wave.

Luckily, the base's fire control systems were quick to respond dowsing the flames instantly.

The black and white mech slid to a sideways stop and transformed, weapons drawn as he ran into the medical bay. His optics spotted a hole in the wall and he just reacted and ran for it. Shortly behind him, Jazz arrived, transforming into his bipedal mode, taking in the scene more calmly. Judging from the feelings in his spark, Prowl was not himself. Surprisingly, Prowl was reacting more like Jazz had expected himself to act in this situation. Regardless, as one of the two high ranking officers on the base at the moment, one of them needed to remain level headed and in command.

"_Medical emergency! Wheeljack to the medbay_!" he hailed over their combat frequency, rushing over to the fallen CMO, his optics spotting the hole in the wall no doubted the blasts origin. "_Jetfire, I need you airborne incase Prowl doesn't catch the 'Cons!_"

"_Acknowledged!_" came the reply.

"_Someone contact Optimus, and the others. We need them back at the base! Have Skyfire retrieve them if necessary,_" Jazz ordered.

"_Skyfire is still in the vicinity of our Prime. I contacted him the moment Ratchet called for help_," Bumblebee said. "_Ironhide and Chromia are heading back now._"

"_Prowl come in_," Jazz shouted, receiving only a feeling of raw desperation over their bond from his mate. "_Prowl! Talk to me!_"

Nothing but static answered back.

"Frag!" Jazz screamed as Wheeljack and Firestorm came running in.

"Where's Jetstorm?" Jazz asked immediately concerned.

"Grimlock is guarding him across the hall in the waiting room."

"Good," Jazz replied, anxiously looking around.

"Go, Jazz, we've got Ratchet!" Wheeljack exclaimed and the saboteur took off through the hole in the wall into a connecting hallway.

"_Which way did they go?_"

"_Security system has been compromised, Jazz!_" Bumblebee announced.

"_Then get your afts down here! I'm losing those sparklings or my bondmate!_" Jazz growled and just ran in the direction his spark was telling him to go.

"_I just spotted Prowl racing in vehicle mode out the southern base exit!_" Blurr exclaimed.

"_Stay with him! Don't let him out of your sight!_" Jazz countered. "_Jetfire_…"

"_Heading south as we…SLAG! SEEKERS INCOMING!_"

Weapons fire sounded above the base, violently exploding and booming. To Jazz it felt like an eternity before he was finally joined by the twins and Bumblebee as they converged on the base's southern exit. Only they were too late.

The scene was grim to the four mechs.

Blurr was laying face down on the ground, energon leaking from blast wounds to his sides and back. Jetfire was grounded and visibly in excruciating pain from the damage his wings took. Jazz scanned the area. There was no sign of the 'Cons, Prowl, or the sparklings.

"Go help, Jetfire," Jazz ordered as he hurried to Blurr's side. He felt relieved that the mech was still alive. "_Wheeljack, if you can spare yourself or Firestorm, we have wounded out here_?"

"_Firestorm is on her way. I'll have Ratchet up and about in not time._"

Jazz turned, staring off into the distance, rubbing his chest, pleading with his bondmate over their shared link, 'Please, Prowl, talk to me.'

Once again, all he could feel from his bonded was the same raw desperate need to reach their sparkling. From Violet all he could feel was that she was frightened and confused. Jazz did all he could to send them both his love and reassurance.


	19. Chapter 19

A somber mood fell over the base. Even the twins were being too quiet as they closely monitored the human's emergency frequencies for signs of Decepticons. Skyfire, Jetfire, and Firestorm were airborne searching possible Decepticon locations. Bumblebee and Blurr were patrolling the base's perimeter to ensure no further attacks. Ironhide paced relentless near his Prime, guilt ridden for being selfish and spending alone time with Chromia away from Boomer. Optimus felt equally guilty only he stood stock still in the command center, arms locked across his chest, determined expression set on his faceplates.

"Anything on Prowl?" Prime asked softly when the saboteur appeared at his side.

Jazz shook his head sadly, his spark aching for his child and his missing mate, both of which he could barely sense through their bond. It was like that for the others who had to strain to feel that their offspring was still alive.

"Teletran still can't locate him. So he's still running silent or the Cons have him and are blocking his signal," Chromia remarked, fingers stabbing hard at the console in front of her, her own spark aching for her son.

"Cons don't have him," Jazz stated. "He'd have gotten a message to me if they had."

"Unless they've done something to him," Ironhide grumbled. "Or he did something to himself."

"What the frag's that supposed to mean?" Jazz snapped, leaping forward and standing ped to ped with Ironhide.

"He just took off! We need him here to figure this out!" Ironhide growled, down at the smaller mech.

"At least he was here trying to do something!" Jazz countered.

"Well he certainly didn't do much before as my sparkling was still taken!" Ironhide snarled back throwing a wild fist at Jazz.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus bellowed, blocking Ironhide's punch before it landed on a defiant Jazz who wasn't backing down. "I said _**enough**_! Fighting amongst ourselves does nothing!"

"We're all hurting," Elita said as she moved from the door to Optimus' side. "We all want the same thing, our sparklings back where they belong."

"And we _**will**_ find them," Optimus adamantly said, taking hold of Elita's hand. "How's Jetstorm?"

"Finally got him to recharge," she smiled sadly. "Grimlock is guarding him. I doubt any Con would even get close to the sparkling right now. The Dinobot is determined to not let that happen. And Wheeljack says Ratchet will be up on his peds soon."

"Sir, Bumblebee and Blurr are reporting from the perimeter," Sideswipe announced as Jazz suddenly took off in a desperate run.

"It's Prowl, he's back," Sunstreaker added.

Ironhide was next to leave after wrenching his arm free from Optimus' tight grip. The others quickly followed unable to keep up with the distressed weapons specialist. By the time they'd arrived outside they found Jazz struggling to get up from the muddied ground where Ironhide had shoved him hard and out of his way.

Optimus' cries to stand down went unheard as Ironhide barreled forward. And Prowl did nothing as Ironhide punched him and threw him hard to the ground. He barely whimpered when he felt the doorwings joints popped out of place on impact. In his processor he deserved it. He failed as their tactician and even worse, he failed as a father.

"You were supposed to keep them safe!" Ironhide growled, yanking the tactician up to his peds. "Why didn't you keep my son safe? WHY?"

The tactician did something he hadn't done in front of the old mech since he was a youngling.

Prowl fell to his knees and wept.

The guilt in Ironhide's spark exploded exponentially. His guilt for not being on the base misguided his anger. And the result made him hurt an innocent mech who felt even guiltier than the rest of them for losing the sparklings.

"I couldn't save my daughter! I couldn't save any of them."

"Shh, it's not your fault," Ironhide murmured, lifting Prowl up and hugging him close. "We'll get them back. You'll figure it out. You always do. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I deserved it," Prowl choked.

"No, you didn't. Come on, let's get you inside," Ironhide said, nodding his head for Jazz to retrieve his mate. "Sorry, Jazz."

"Don't worry 'bout it mech. It happens."

"Jazz…"

"Let me get him cleaned up first, Optimus."

"No, it's ok Jazz," Prowl said, straightening up as best as he could. "I stayed as close as I could for as long as I could until the went to far for me to even detect Violet. They left that planet, it's the only explanation."

Nothing but the sound of the rain pinging off their armor sounded as the implications of what Prowl revealed set in.

No one said it but they all knew it - their sparklings could be anywhere.


End file.
